Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Zombies have taken over the country of Bermesiah. Now, eleven survivors strive together to restore peace on the country.
1. Chapter 1

Man, I've been playing Resident Evil so much that I decided to make a fanfic about it.. :D

Do I have to say it all over again...? *sigh* _I don't own GC. Just this story I created._

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>u**r**v**i**v**i**n**g **a **Z**o**m**b**i**e **A**p**o**c**a**l**y**p**s**e

...

It was all over... Dead bodies, the foul smell of rotten corpses in the air, walking and running zombies, the loud screams of people being eaten by the undead... Hearing the people's blood shrieking scream just makes me scary all over from head to toe, and I don't like it.

Only few more live people standing here on Earth... I'm sure it wouldn't last long enough when the whole planet's dead, meaning zombies have taken over Earth. Elesis, Lire, Amy, and me are the only ones who survived in the zombie outbreak in our school. Good thing that the four of us study at a school where students are trained on how to use weapons but the four of us are the only ones who survived since most of the students there don't know how to us their selected weapons properly and that ended their lives, being eaten by zombies.

"Arme! Behind you!" I heard Lire's voice screaming behind me. I turned back and saw a group of five zombies running towards me. I became alarmed and gripped my battle staff before I heard Elesis' voice shouting angrily to the undead as she slashed them using her dual sword.

"Don't _*slash*_ you _*slash*_ dare _*slash*_ eat _*slash*_ her!" the infuriated girl shouted. She looked at the unmoving bodies of the undead before turning her attention to me. "I think you ought to focus on where you're looking at Arme. You almost got eaten by those stupid idiots!"

I looked at my red-haired friend and scratched the back of my head. "Ehehe, sorry..." Just then, we heard loud screams and we turned back. There, we saw an army of zombies and I began chanting a spell. "Haaaaa! Deep Impact!" I placed my staff below the ground and we felt the air becoming warmer. A few seconds, house-sized meteors fell on the ground, killing the army of zombies. "Glad they're dead..."

"Wow, impressing. I think we ought to hire you four girls in our army, don't you think so Ronan?" a male's deep voice behind us said coolly.

The other male laughed. "I couldn't agree more Lass. They're great." and he clapped his hands slowly.

The four of us turned back and saw two tall boys. The first boy has long blue hair, which was tied up into a neat ponytail. He was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up to his neck and his dark blue pants looked as if it was ripped. The other boy has short, messy silver hair. He was wearing an unzipped black jacket that showed his inner white shirt, Small chains hung on his dark blue pants and unlike the other boy, he was wearing a black cap and fingerless gloves. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Elesis' incensed voice asked.

"Compliment. You happy?" the blue-haired male smiled, which we identified as Ronan. "Come on, you seriously think that we boys will insult you girls after we both witnessed how you girls kill the undead?"

That moment, we heard another loud screams from behind. Turning back, we saw another horde of zombies running towards us. From the corner of my eye, I saw the boys smirking. "Not another! I'm so tired!" Elesis huffed.

"Don't worry. The two of us can kill those freaks in no time." Ronan said and charged with his sword, together with Lass, who was carrying a rather long-sword that I assumed it was a katana. The four of us looked at them admiringly as they killed the horde, using a few moves.

I have to admit, that silver-haired cutie was dead-fast with his movements and he kills them using his fast attacks. "Phantom Blade!" I heard him shout and the arm that he uses to hold his katana suddenly moved so fast that I didn't notice that in just a second, the zombies in front of him were sliced and diced in bits. "Hmph." he smirked, looking at me. God, he's so handsome...

"Hyaa! Kanavan Strike!" I looked at Ronan and saw him just in time jumping from the ground before inserting his sword on the ground as he fell. Seconds later, the zombies that surrounds him were struck everywhere on the body as millions of small swords came out of the ground. "That's all of them. Thanks for the help Lass."

"Heh, no problem Ron." the silver-haired boy grinned. Wow, Lass sure looks really handsome when he grins. My cheeks reddened at the thought then I shook my head.

I heard compliments from Lire and Amy but Elesis kept her mouth shut as she continued looking Ronan admiringly. I smiled and decided that a prank wouldn't hurt a bit. "You ok Elesis? You're staring at Ronan as if he's your knight in shining armour." I couldn't help laughing as I said the 'knight in shining armour' part. Lire and Amy looked at the red-haired girl, whose cheeks were glowing red, before chuckling softly.

Ruby eyes looked at my amethyst ones as they were blazing in anger. "Arme! Come back here you shortcake!" she shouted before I teleported behind her.

"But it's true anyway! You were looking at Ronan admiringly!" I stuck my tongue out and continued teleporting. By now, the boys and girls were laughing that the boys walked towards us and gripped our shoulders.

"Ok, that's enough. But to be fair, Elesis isn't the only one whose mouth was like waterfalls as she looked at Ronan. Although this girl was looking at me admiringly also after I killed the zombies. Right Arme?" Lass asked from behind.

Oh shit... My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks growing warmer. "So, you're not the only one here Arme!" the crimson-haired girl accused, pointing her finger to me before laughing her heart out.

"Oh just shut your mouth red head!" I yelled, bowing my head guiltily.

"Grape!"

"Strawberry!"

And the accusing between me and Elesis continued.

_Lass' P.O.V._

Why couldn't this girls keep quiet? They'll certainly attract the attention of our neighbours, undead neighbours to be exact. "Psst!" Ronan smiled defeatedly. I smirked, knowing what the blue-haired male's planning. I gave a quick nod and he smirked as well. He turned his attention towards the cherry-haired girl as I turned my attention to the purple-haired girl.

With one quick movement, Arme faced me, her cheeks red as a tomato as I looked at her softly. I looked at Ronan and saw that he was looking at me with a grin on his face. "What the-!" Elesis said as she met Ronan's face. The cobalt-haired male nodded at me before placing his lips on Elesis as I did the same thing to Arme.

"OH GOD!" Lire and Amy exclaimed, giggling together as they pointed their fingers on Elesis and Arme teasingly. Man, Arme's lips are so warm. So warm that some was transferred inside my body...

I pulled away and looked at Ronan, who pulled away just in time before my attention was returned to Arme. Her cheeks had the same color as a tomato and her sparkling amethyst orbs were wide open. "That... Th-That was my first k-kiss..." she mumbled, looking at me as a smile slowly made its way to her face. I smiled and stroked her head. I should have kissed Arme once again if it wasn't for the loud scream that came from Elesis.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Elesis squealed enthusiastically. "From now on, I declare Ronan as my knight in shining armour!" and with that, she gave the blue-eyed boy a tight, warm hug.

Ronan was shocked because of her action but he smiled and hugged the red-haired teen as well. I smirked, knowing that was a good time to tease the two of them. "Hey! You two quit the love time!" I shouted, attracting their attention together.

A sudden thought entered inside Ronan's head and he pushed Elesis gently away from him as I did the same to Arme. "Come on, let's steal food right now! I'm so hungry after the fight!" Ronan yelled.

I gave a nod before walking. "Oh yeah I forgot. You girls wanna join me and Ronan's group to kill the annoying freaks?" I asked, smirking.

At once, all four girls shouted 'YES!' then followed me and the blue-haired male.

_End of Lass' P.o.V._

...

* * *

><p>WAAAAA WHEN WILL I PUBLISH THE OTHERS? 8( Damn it! Everytime I think of new chapters, my mind flies away from the subject and lands to another idea!<p>

Anyway, please review this chap ;3 And I'm sorry if I haven't been able to upload my other stories! Man, how many 'sorry' did I say...? TTTwTTT Waaaaaa... DDDD'X


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GC ;x

...

"Catch!" I heard Ronan's voice as he threw something at Lass' direction. The silver-haired teen caught all junk food his friend threw at him. "Old man will sure love all of this." the blue-haired male chuckled then went out of the store carrying a can of cola. "Oh, I forgot this is yours." Ronan threw a can of root beer at Lass' direction.

He caught it then opened the drink before chugging half of the drink. "Man, I miss this baby! Maybe I ought to get some more..." sapphire eyes glared at the vending machine. Smirking, he took out his katana out of its sheath then slashed open the machine. At once, cans come out of the damaged machine. He grinned in victory, taking all of the cans of root beer. "Finally! Catch!" he threw cans of cola at Ronan's direction.

"Thanks! I'm so thirsty!" the cobalt-haired boy opened the can and drank the cola. "You girls want some? There's plenty for everyone." he smiled and the four of us girls took plastics and placed the drinks and food inside.

"Thanks for offering some for us." Lire smiled and placed all the food inside the plastics with our help. That moment, we heard some loud knocking sounds from the door located at the back of the shop. At once, we girls huddled together as Lass walked towards the door and Ronan continued placing all food inside the plastics.

Now, loud muffled sounds were heard beneath the closed door and the silver-haired boy's grip on his katana tightened. He gripped the doorknob while he used the other hand to clutch his katana. "Surprises do seem frightening in the start." Lass smirked as we girls huddled closer until we couldn't breathe.

He opened the door and we saw a blue-haired girl wearing glasses. Her mouth was taped and she continued to squirm out of her bonds. "Another survivor!" Ronan exclaimed, standing up.

The sapphire-eyed teen reached for the tape then pulled it out of the girl's mouth. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

We saw the girl then walked towards her. "Hello! What's your name?" Amy asked cheerily.

"M-Mari... I'm Mari." the blue-haired girl said, opening her eyes. Blue eye color on the left eye while the right eye has a red color. That was very unusual for all of us that we all gasped in surprise. She looked at us then bowed her head, reading our thoughts. "P-Please don't think of me as a zombie just because of my dual eye color... If you want to, I'll tell all of you how I came here tied up." she said softly with her deep voice.

Lire's emerald eyes widened then softened. "We mean no harm Mari. We were just surprised to see a person having two eye colors. Please forgive us." the blonde girl smiled sweetly.

"You can tell us the details later. You can join our group if you want to live. Right now, we better get out of this place at once. I hear some zombie voices again." Ronan said, walking outside the shop bringing along the food.

At once, we heard some moans coming outside. The grip on my staff tightened as we walked outside the shop. I felt a hand wrapping themselves on my waist and I gasped. "Oh Lass! I thought a zombie was going to bite me!" I exclaimed, making him laugh.

"Do I look like a zombie?" the silver-haired boy asked, chuckling. "Not in my life will I become a zombie. I just wanted to wrap my arm to your waist to make you safe. Don't you like it?"

"Ehehe..." I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry. I was just shocked, don't worry about it. And I like you for protecting me." the blush on my face grew a deeper shade of red.

Then something happened. He did something that I wasn't expecting. He kissed me on the cheek then put his lips closer to my ear. "I like you Arme. But I think I better change that to I _love _you Arme. Want to know how I fell in love to you so quickly? Love at first sight." Lass gave me another kiss on the cheek, which darkened my cheeks to the color of a tomato.

I couldn't speak. My heart continued to beat so fast that it took my voice and breath. I looked at him with wide amethyst eyes and saw him smiling at me, which darkened my cheeks to scarlet. He chuckled and started walking again, his hand still gripping my waist. I smiled. Now I do believe on love at first sight.

...

"Yo Ronan! Lass! You two took so long to get all of the food!" I heard a male's voice inside the room.

"Well we wouldn't take long if stupid freaks showed up. So we decided to give them a piece of our mind, if you know what I mean." Ronan smiled, placing the food in a nearby table as we girls entered the large, clean room. "So where's old man and demon boy?"

"Already sleeping. They're so loud earlier after drinking down the bottles of beer." another voice said.

"Don't worry. We hired some backup while stealing some food earlier." Lass smiled and looked at us girls.

I saw a red-haired guy, glaring at Amy as if she was an angel. The orange-haired boy stared at Lire in admiration. "Hey, why is it that you two are glaring at Amy and Lire?" Elesis interrupted, attracting the boys' attention.

"So Amy's your name." the red-haired boy stood up from the couch and walked towards the pink-haired girl. He took Amy's hand and kissed it. "So nice to meet a beautiful girl like you. I'm Jin." he said, smiling.

The pink-haired teen smiled and blushed deeply. "Good evening Jin..." Amy spoke before giggling again.

I smiled and turned my attention to the orange-haired boy. He stood up as well and walked towards Lire. "You look totally calm and friendly. If you're friendly, then I might as well say to you that I'm Ryan and it's a pleasure to meet you Lire." he smiled. The emerald-eyed girl blushed and smiled as well. "Nice to meet you Ryan." Lire smiled warmly.

Elesis groaned loudly and looked at Jin and Ryan. "You two still haven't answered my question! Why are you two glaring at Amy and Lire?"

"Simple. They're both beautiful." Jin smiled.

We heard another voice in the kitchen. "Jin, Ryan, please forgive Elesis if she loves shouting. That's her nature." he laughed. "Please don't get mad at me Strawberry."

"URGH! You'll pay for that Ronan! I'm not strawberry!" the ruby-eyed girl yelled angrily, going in the kitchen and smacked the cobalt-haired male on the head.

"OW! Relax ok? I was just teasing. You might awaken Seighart and Dio if you keep shouting you know. And you might attract the undead with that loud voice of yours."

The red-haired girl pondered that thought for a few minutes. Embarrassed, she smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry..."

Ignoring the others, I looked around and looked for Mari. She was sitting beside a window, looking outside without any expression on her face. Oh yeah, she promised us earlier that she'll tell all about herself. "Something wrong Arme?" Lass' voice slashed my thoughts.

"I remembered Mari. She promised us earlier that she'll tell us how she arrived the shop being tied up. I'll go talk to her. Want to come?" the silver-haired boy gave a nod and we sat beside the blue-haired girl. "Hi Mari. Would you mind telling us about yourself? Like what you promised to us earlier?" I asked her gently.

She faced both of us before speaking. "Very well. I'll tell all about myself to you two." she spoke with her deep voice.

...

* * *

><p>Ok, I'll give aspoiler c:<br>1. **Lemons in future chapters!** There, that's it :3

Oh, and thanks very much for the reviews! I wove it all ^w^ Please review this chapter guys :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GC :x

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Recap: She faced both of us before speaking. "Very well. I'll tell all about myself to you two." she spoke with her deep voice._

...

"I was working at a laboratory not far away from here. There, my boss created a virus that he immediately wanted to test to a person. A scientist volunteered to test himself with the virus. What just happened was the I really didn't expect." Mari said, breathing deeply.

This might be a clue for the reason why zombies started to spread suddenly. "What happened?" I asked curiously.

I saw Mari's blue brows forming to a slight frown as she recalled the events. "The scientist who volunteered suddenly started coughing out blood, then died in a few minutes." I gasped. That was horrible. "His body was left there and all of us went home quickly. The next day, I just found some blood covered the walls of the lab. I went further inside and heard a loud scream. The next thing that I found, zombies were eating the body of my fellow workers. I gasped in horror then I felt someone knocked me on my head. The next that I remember, I was locked inside a small room then you guys helped me." I saw her biting her lower lip to control her emotions.

"That sure was horrible. Now I think your boss is behind all of this." Lass frowned. "What's his name anyway?"

"Lich." Mari answered directly. "I didn't know why I worked for him... He was a really sadistic person."

I felt sorry for Mari. Good thing no one was acting badly to her. "In what way he's a sadistic person?"

"He loves experimenting things and testing the effects immediately. The virus he created a few months ago was what he wanted to create in his whole life, he told me. To tell you the truth, the zombies doesn't eat him even when he walks right in front of them." Mari stared outside again.

"That's weird... Well then where is he now?" Lass asked.

"He escaped the lab a few months ago and he's wandering on the streets of Serdin City. Though I don't exactly know where he's hiding right now. The worst thing: he injected the virus he made to his body and thus making him one of the undead but he didn't die exactly. I don't know why..." Mari explained.

"What happened to him now?" I asked again.

"He transformed to a big monster. Moreover, he carries a staff with him everywhere he goes so I guess that's the reason the zombies don't eat him... They follow his commands instead."

Me and Lass gasped at the same time. I now know what we'll do to stop this mess... "So does that mean we have to break his staff so that he'll lose control over the zombies and he, together with the undead freaks, will die as soon we break his staff?"

"You're correct. We need to find him and beat him to it but it's going to be a hard one if he'll summon an army of zombies..." Mari frowned.

"Don't worry." Lass smiled. "Arme here is a magician from a fighting school and she's the best magician there, together with her friends Elesis, Lire, and Amy. I sure we'll be able to take down Lich in no time with me and the other boys' help."

I smiled as well. "Lass' right. We'll just have to stick together so that no zombie will be able to bite our friends."

For the first time, Mari smiled a little. "Thanks. I'll help you people during the fight. I have my book here, though it's not an ordinary book." she stared outside again.

I took her arm, smiling. "Hey, thanks for telling both of us all about yourself and your boss. We'll pass the word to the others."

"No problem." the blue-haired girl said.

...

* * *

><p>Lich the Necromancer! Is Lich's gender correct? I'm not very sure if I could call Lich a she or he...<p>

Chibi Lich: You fool! I'm a *censored*

Light-chan: Sorry, I didn't hear ya! *stucks out her tongue*

Chibi Lich: Then you're deaf! I said I'm a *censored*

Light-chan: Whatever Mr. or . It's censored!

Chibi Lich: *pouting*

Light-chan: Oh, I forgot. Sorry if this chapter's short. I promise that the next chap will be a long one :3 Pwease review evewyone :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GC ;x

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" I heard Amy's loud voice in the kitchen.

Elesis rose from the red beanbag and smelled the aroma of food. At once, her stomach started to growl, which attracted the attention of the others and thus, looking at her. She blushed. "Ehehe... Excuse me..." the red-haired teen smiled, scratching the back of her head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Some loud growling..." Jin rolled his yellow eyes then received an angry glare from the red-haired girl. "What? I didn't say something!"

"Eh shadap you jerk." Elesis cried.

The red-haired fighter rolled his eyes again. "I was telling the truth anyway." he mumbled to himself

"Wow, two red heads angry at each other." Ryan grinned.

Elesis and Jin glared at Ryan. "You call me red you tree-hugger?" Jin said.

Emerald orbs widened in annoyance. "Hey! I'm no tree-hugger! And don't you dare remind me of the trees and poor animals out there!" the orange-haired male crossed his arms.

"What's with the animals and trees?" I asked in curiosity.

Ryan gave a sigh. "You see, when the six of us boys are busy fighting the zombies in the middle of the road of this dead street, animals and trees suddenly changed and they attacked us powerfully. The animals turned to large ones and have enormous claws and bodies. The trees suddenly walk and attacked us as well. Their vines are really long and can squish you to death if they captured you."

"In short, you boys were attacked by mutated trees and animals? That's terrible!" Lire exclaimed.

I looked at Ronan and saw a light bulb flashed above his head. He must have remembered Mari after Ryan told us about the mutated trees and animals. "Hey, that reminds me... Mari, can you tell us about the changes around here? You told us earlier that you'll tell more of yourself to us."

I looked at the silent blue-haired girl that continued to stare outside then looked at Ronan afterwards. "Ok, I'll tell you. I already told Arme and Lass about it." she stood up then walked at the kitchen.

The other boys and girls looked at us. "Yeah, she told us. Why don't we talk over this while eating?" Lass suggested.

"You're right. Come on! I'm so hungry and I want to know everything about this!" Elesis exclaimed.

Minutes later, all of us are seated in the dining room and were about to eat quietly, until the crimson-haired girl demanded Mari to start the story. The cerulean-haired girl sighed and started her story. Jin, Elesis, and Ryan looked at her with wide eyes while Amy, and Lire squealed in horror. "And as you can see, the only way to stop this mess is to destroy the staff he's carrying. But we have to find him. As time passes, zombies will increase and will rule this world then no one will be able to defeat the undead."

"Wait, old man is an immortal! If he got bitten by a zombie, will we be placing ourselves in great danger!" Ryan panicked.

We looked at him with curiosity. "And how will that happen?" Lire asked.

"Ryan's right." Mari closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. We glared at the blue-haired female with horror.

I snapped my fingers, my amethyst orbs lighting up from my thoughts. "Of course! Ryan's right!" Lass and I said together. Ryan and Mari smiled, looking at us.

"And why are we placing ourselves in great danger?" Elesis said, annoyed that she didn't know what we're thinking.

I looked at her. "Simple. If a zombie bites old man Seighart, then the virus will flow through his blood and will take over his whole system until he became a complete zombie. And if he turned to a zombie, how can we defeat him if he's an immortal?" I said seriously, earning a gasp from the others who didn't get the thought.

"Arme's right. It would be pretty hard for us to defeat him since he's an immortal. No physical attacks can kill him. Even if we have Dio here, it would be pretty useless to use his deadly skills at Seighart when he turned to a zombie. What's more, he and Dio have equal strength, meaning they're hard to defeat." Lass frowned.

"Wait, old man isn't that careless about himself. And the possibilities of old man being eaten by a zombie is so low. Yeah, he might be so careless during a fight but he can never pass a good killing." Jin said, easing the tension.

The silver-haired male sighed. "You're probably right. Old man isn't acting stupid during a fight. He only acts stupid every time we finished killing a horde of zombie jerks."

We girls suddenly felt curious about Seighart. Asking how he acts stupid, Ryan said, "He totally acts like an old man! Sometimes, he would command us boys to clean this whole place while he and Dio are fighting over a T.V. channel! He's the laziest person you'll ever meet n your whole life." he frowned.

We laughed at that. I saw Elesis smirking. "Hmph! He's just a very old man! His bones might be very fragile now since he asks you boys to clean this whole place!" she laughed.

"That's what I'm thinking but when you see him and Dio, they look so young well, except for old man Seig. He's already 600 years old and he still looks like a 20-year old man." Ronan chuckled.

We girls stared at him, our mouths forming an 'O' and our eyes wide in surprise. "Are you kidding? 600 years old! He's so old!" Amy cried, shaking her head.

We continued talking about good things until we finished washing the dishes. I looked at Elesis and saw her yawning. "I guess I'll hit the sack. Is there another room for us girls to stay?" she asked, stretching her arms upward.

Ronan blushed as he answered the ruby-eyed female. "Well, uh... No, we boys sleep at individual rooms." he bowed his head, making us girls look at him.

"So where are we sleeping? Living room? Chairs aren't comfy to sleep on!" the Elesis cried, pouting and crossing her arms.

Cobalt eyes looked at her ruby eyes again. "If you want to... Y-You..." Ronan stammered.

I heard Jin and Lass snickering. "Come on bro say it!" the red-haired male demanded, grinning in a teasing manner.

The crimson-haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "Say what? Oh come on Ronan tell me! There are hardly any people around here!" she smirked.

"Ron, she's demanding as well. We want you to say it. Besides, you showed proof earlier." Lass smirked.

Me, Amy, and Lire giggled as we saw the blue-haired boy look at the silver-haired boy accusingly. "Like you didn't do that to Arme earlier." he rolled his blue orbs.

"Ok if you don't want to tell it, I'll tell Elesis what you had in your mind." Lass smiled, earning a glare from Ronan.

"Ok ok. I'll tell her." Ronan looked at the pouting girl. "Umm... Would you... L-Like to s-sl-sleep w-with m-me...?" we the blue-haired boy blushing madly.

Ruby eyes glared at him. "Sleep? _With YOU?" _Elesis said angrily as she approached the blushing boy.

I feel sorry for Ronan, being teased by the other boys. "Ok, guess I have no choice do I? I'd rather sleep with you rather that lie down on a couch." Elesis' expression softened and we were surprised.

Ronan's indigo orbs brightened in joy. "Ok, let's go to my room now! You look tired already!" he carried the cherry-eyed girl to his room bridal-style, ignoring her loud protests. All of us sweatdropped.

"Ok, I guess they're sleeping now. Let's go to sleep now Amy." Jin smiled, wrapping his hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

Amy blushed. She gave a small nod before the two of them went inside his room. "Come on Arme. You look tired as well." Lass' voice broke the silence.

"Uhm... Sure. Let's go." I smiled, taking his arm. "Bye Ryan and Lire!" I waved my hand to them as they walked to Ryan's room to sleep.

Once we both arrived his room, I lied down to his large blue bed. "Better rest for now. Zombies might lurk tomorrow morning and we all need lots of energy to take them down." the sapphire-eyed male said as I cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah, you're right... G'night Lass, sleep tight." I smiled before closing my eyes.

I heard him chuckle softly. "'night Arme." he embraced me tighter. I heard him say 'I love you' to me and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

...

* * *

><p>Haha, I remember Treant when I wrote the mutated tree part :3 OMIHGWAZSH 8O If Wendy turned to Black Wendy then Treant will turn to Rotten Treant 8l And just like Wendy, Rotten Treant's attacks won't change. He'll just throw you a rotten branch and rotten apple but it'll kill you in an instant! I could already imagine Treant being a sidekick of Thanatos XDD<p>

Anyway, pwease review evewyone :3 Thanks again for the reviews guys! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GC ;x

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sunlight streamed through the windows, waking us both from our deep sleep. "Mmm... Five more minutes please..." I said while I raised my hand to block the sunlight. That time, we heard loud sounds coming outside. Then someone shouted loudly that I jumped from the bed.

"ZOMBIES!" I heard Amy's voice outside the room. Zombies? They went inside the apartment? Or are they waiting outside? Then that is serious trouble.

I looked at Lass who was scratching the back of his head, eyes squinted in the bright daylight. "Some wake up call..." he stood up from bed. "Did Amy shouted zombies?" he grabbed his katana hanging on the wall.

"Yeah. That would explain the noises outside." I said, holding my battle staff. "Let's go and kill them before they eat every one of us!" and with that, we dashed outside the room. There, we could see the others killing the undead.

"It's so early to kill you know! This is for waking me up!" a black-haired boy exclaimed. Whoa, his voice is so deep... I could change that to a man instead of a boy.

I muttered something in a foreign language then raised my staff high. "Ha! Deep Impact!" I exclaimed then the air became warm. Seconds later, house-sized meteors fell from the sky, killing all the zombies. "Are they all dead?" I panted as I used a large amount of energy to cast the spell.

"Yeah. Thanks kid! You saved me from the trouble of helping these other kiddies!" the black-haired man grinned.

"Umm... Sorry sir but, I'm not a kid anymore." Mari said, bowing her head.

The other girls looked at him, including me. "So you must be the old man we were talking about last night! Well you certainly act like an old man despite your 20-year old image!" Elesis laughed loudly.

"Red, shut up." Seighart rolled his silver eyes, which angered the red-haired girl. "Oh, so you're a red one like Jin. You two look compatible." he smirked, enjoying what he's doing.

Lire looked at the flaming girl then took hold of Elesis' shoulders with Amy's help. "Why you old man...! Get back here! Lire, Amy! Let me go! I'm going to kill this good-for-nothing old man!" Elesis screeched.

"Hey red take it easy. I'm telling the truth you know. You and Jin look compatible since you two are red-haired." Seighart smiled.

I saw Jin closing his eyes as he fought the urge to fight the immortal. "Ugh. Just shut your loud mouth old man. Besides, I think she's very angry right now and the stupid undead jerks will come back here for their death wish if she keeps on shouting." a light violet-skinned boy crossed his arms, going back inside the apartment.

"Eh, you're probably right. Ok, I'm gonna shut my mouth this time red so you won't get angry anymore longer." Seighart smiled again while going back inside the apartment.

Elesis groaned loudly. "I swear I'll get my hands on that old man someday..." she said, calming.

All of us returned to the apartment and Amy said she'll cook lunch. "Wait, what about breakfast?" I asked.

"It's already 11:30 in the morning. Guess all of us overslept." Lire grinned, walking to the kitchen with Amy.

"While they're busy cooking, let's go outside and hunt for Lich." Ronan suggested, standing up from the couch.

Elesis, Lass, Jin, Ryan, Mari, and me agreed. We went outside and searched everywhere for the mad scientist. "Man, where could she possibly be hiding right now?" Elesis asked to no one in particular.

"Guys, what do you say after we eat lunch, let's search the whole city for Lich?" Ronan suggested. We all agreed and kept on searching for the scientist. "Mari, don't you really know where your boss is staying right now?" he asked.

The blue-haired girl put her hand under her chin. "If you want, we could search her at her house but it's so far from here. We'll just have to go there after lunch."

We agreed and kept on our search. Stopping at a nearby shop, we took all of its food then returned to the apartment quickly. "Man, our search is wasted... But we got some heaping plastics of food here!" Jin grinned as he lifted all the plastics containing all the food we stole.

"You came just in time guys. Lunch's ready! We need a lot of food to eat for the search later after lunch." Lire smiled.

Elesis raced to the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" she smiled as she seated herself, holding a spoon and fork.

Amy placed all food on the table with Lire's help. Just then, I saw Seighart and the violet-skinned boy walking to the kitchen. "Finally! I'm so hungry! I'm gonna dig in!" and with that, he seated himself and started to eat half of the food.

"Hey! You leave some for us old man!" the crimson-haired teen cried angrily but the immortal just glared at her and keep on eating. "Urgh! You are so dead old man! I challenge you later in a match!" she pointed her finger at the man.

The others glared at her stupendously. Is she kidding? Last night on our talk, Ronan told Seighart is hard to fight! What is she, pretending to forget the whole thing or did she forget the whole thing? The silver-eyed man stopped in the middle of his food-fest and glared at Elesis. "Kid, you sure you want to fight me?"

"Of course! And don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl! I won't go easy on you as well old man!" the red-eyed girl shouted.

"Ok then. Meet me at the basement later. That's the place where our match is held. Don't worry, it's bright there so you'll not worry about the darkness." he smiled.

I couldn't contain myself anymore longer. "Elesis are you kidding? You want to fight him? He's very strong just like what Ronan said last night! You're no match for him!"

Ruby eyes glared at me in anger. At once, Lire and Amy went to her side and took hold of the infuriated girl's shoulders. "Shortcake! You don't have to say that! Of course I know the old man is a very strong individual but that doesn't mean I'll back out! I want to test him and see how strong he is!" Elesis yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll be the referee of the match in case things are going out of control." Ronan volunteered.

"Ronan has a point. Seighart's rage might go out of control and kill her." Lass remarked. Well yeah... Ronan wouldn't like Elesis to die, especially that he loves that red-haired girl.

"Guys, what do you say we watch the match then search for Lich afterwards?" Jin grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

That sounds good. A good warm-up is what those two people need. Amy interrupted and told us we need to eat before the food gets cold. We all laughed and walked to the kitchen.

...

* * *

><p>Couldn't say something here except please review guys :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GC ;x

* * *

><p>...<p>

We all finished eating at exact 12:30 in the afternoon. We washed the dishes and went down to the basement, bringing along our weapons in case of trouble. "Begin the match!" Ronan exclaimed, followed by loud noises outside. Screams, and groans... They sounded like zombies. Another horde coming to attack us? We went outside and saw a rather large monster with a witch-like face, with some zombies in front of her. It's eyes are squinted and are colored deathly white, same with the face's color. There are three yellow stripes painted on each cheek and the monster was grinning like a maniac, showing its sharp teeth. It was wearing a large, brown hooded coat. What really surprised us is, we saw the monster holding a large staff. Could that be Lich?

"Ah~, so my dear Mari escaped from her prison and bonds. Did your friends helped you dear?" the monster mockingly asked. The cerulean-haired girl frowned and nodded her head, earning a smirk from the monster. Mari looks like she's gripping something in her lab coat. "Then let me introduce myself to your friends. I'm Lich and I'm the source behind all of the zombies and strange changes in the animals and plants." the monster grinned sinisterly.

"So! You caused all of this! You're so sadistic you know? Turning all people into zombies! Oh, you are so dead meat!" Elesis cried angrily.

"Before you strike me, all of you better show me what you've got or you might not stand a chance against me." and with that, he raised the staff he's holding and the zombies ran towards us, blood dripping from their mouths.

As the others went forward, I muttered a spell then raised my staff high. "Hya! Deep Impact!" large meteors fell from the sky, killing all zombies in one blow. Lich was also wounded from my attack but it didn't do anything to kill him. I saw a rather strange dark-violet aura coming from Seighart and saw that he was busy giving Lich some major bruises. His anger's so incredible that made his attacks merciless. I casted some fireballs and threw them at the monster's staff while the others gave him a good amount of wounds. Lire aimed her arrows at Lich's staff as well. The monster groaned loudly from the damage he received.

"Argh, we'll continue this the next time we fight! If you all are brave enough to kill me, then head further north and you'll see what looks like a ghost town. But I warn you all, you won't be able to defeat the monsters guarding the town!" and with that, Lich disappeared. He must have returned to the ghost town he said a while ago...

We returned inside the apartment, panting from our used-up energy. "I guess... We didn't finish Elesis and old man's match... Since that Necromancer appeared suddenly..." Jin smiled tiredly.

"Yeah... But we've got some important news as to where that monster's staying... North from here. When we see a ghost town, that's the monster's lair." Ronan said, breathing deeply.

"Our main focus is his staff. Nothing will happen if we kill him. Even if he's dead already from the numerous wounds he received, the zombies will increase unless his staff's broken." Elesis spoke.

Ryan frowned. "When will we start the search for Lich?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. We need to end this nightmare once and for all." Ronan said firmly. Great, just this day full of rest before our journey starts.

Lass laughed. "And I'm sure the road's full of undead jerks...We better be careful, who knows what'll happen if someone among us is bitten by a zombie." he frowned as well. My thoughts turned to Seighart as the silver-haired boy said that. I looked around and found the old man sleeping like a baby on a couch. Dio, Amy, and Mari are silent and they're sitting beside a window.

Amy smiled then faced us suddenly. "If ever you guys are wounded, just give a shout and Arme and I will heal you~." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't forget about me. I could heal as well like you girls." the cobalt-haired teen smiled. His blue-eyes are focused to Elesis. Man, I think he's already obsessed to the crimson-haired girl. He keeps on staring at her until this morning.

We decided to take a rest this whole day. Elesis and Seighart's match was cancelled due to the events tomorrow. Lass and I are alone inside his own room. "Man, I wish this is just a dream... I wanted to live my life in a normal way... In a very peaceful way..." I murmured, loud enough for him to hear as his chin's resting on top of my head. It feels so warm to cuddle with him this close... He's so toasty warm... Even the back of my head feels warm since he's stroking it with his gloved hand...

"Yeah, me too..." the silver-haired boy whispered as he kissed my head softly. "Don't worry, things will get back to normal once we finish the problem about the undead." he smiled.

"Hehe... I know that." I chuckled, caressing his cheek.

And with that, he placed his lips to mine. I smiled, closed my eyes and kissed him back, encircling my arms behind his neck as he pushed my head closer, deepening the kiss. Small, silent moans came out from me as we continued to kiss together. It felt good kissing him. We broke apart for a minutes as we gasped for air. "I love you." and with that, he kissed me again, the one that filled with so much passion than the first one.

I caressed his cheek softly as he continued to stroke the back of my head. He broke the kiss a few seconds later and I pouted. "What? You want more?" Lass smirked.

I blushed a deeper shade of red. I looked down him, embarrassed. "I'd like to rest now." I smiled, the red glow of my face never leaving. I'd like him to kiss me again but I'm just too shy to say to him the truth.

"Why don't you lie down on top of me?" he smiled again. I complied and lied down on top of him. Oh, his chest is so hard but still, I love it. I could just imagine his perfectly sculpted chest. The thought of that made me blush hard he noticed it.

"Is something wrong? Don't you like lying down to my body? It's ok if you don't like." he said.

I looked at him. "Oh, n-no! I'm fine lying on top of you. This is my first time to lie down on top of a boy's body so I would normally blush." I smiled gently, resting my head on the crook of his neck.

He smirked and took hold of my hand before entwining it with his hand, deepening the blush in my face. His hand's so warm... It might be rightfully warm if he took of his gloves but I loved the very warm feeling. I caressed his cheek, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Lass." I smiled.

"I love you too Arme." my heart skipped another beat. I love hearing him say 'I love you' to me. I would never get tired of hearing it over and over again. I looked at his sapphire irises again before placing a soft kiss on his lips. We broke apart and looked at each other, chuckling loud enough for the two of us to hear. I cuddled closer to him before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Maybe he'll show himself in my dream, I hope.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Light-chan: Aww... So fluffy and sweet like a marshmallow~ Watch out, ants might follow you two because of your sweetness! ;DD

Lass: I love it when she sleeps on top of me. She's toasty ;3

Arme: *blush* Oh you! Stop it! You're warm as well because of your clothes (:

Shadow-kun: Let's just say that you two are toasty-warm and you two feel exactly the same.

Light-chan: Love is in the air~ *sees Lass about to kiss Arme again*

Shadow-kun: Ok, let's leave the marshmallows again. I think they're about to take a bath on the sugar tub again. *mischievous smile then drags Light-chan out of the scene*

Light-chan: Lemme go! *kicking and screaming while being dragged by Shadow-kun*

Arme and Lass: *blushing madly*

Arme: Anyway, please review ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own GC ;x

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was already 6:00 in the evening. I awakened from the cold, night air that continued to flow inside Lass' room. "Brr... So cold..." I stood up and closed the window. "Wha-...?" curious, I looked through the window and saw that snow's falling outside. Is it December? If it's December, then we're experiencing lonely Christmas since our families was bitten by the undead, which tells us to kill them before we experience being one of the undead as well...

I sat down beside the window, recalling some memories when my parents are still alive.

...

_Lass' P.o.V._

...

I feel like Arme's not on top of me. I grasped both sides of the bed and thought she's not here. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, scanning where she is. I saw her sitting beside the closed window. I rose from my bed and hugged her from behind. "Hey..." I mumbled. She looks as if she misses someone. I looked outside the window and saw that snow was falling. Christmas? Yeah, a very lonely one... "You ok Arme?" I asked.

She didn't turn to face me. Instead, she continued to stare outside. "I'm o-ok... You don't need to worry about it." I heard her sniff. Come to think of it, her voice sounds sad. Is she crying?

I looked at her face and saw some small tears streaming down her cheeks. Her amethyst orbs sparkling in the street light but they're filled with sadness and so much hurt. "You're crying? Why?" I asked,.

"I... I'm fine... This is nothing. I just remembered some memories when my parents are still alive." more tears spilled from her lavender eyes, staining her rosy cheeks.

Instantly, I hugged her. It hurts to see her crying. I don't want her looking like this. "Just cry ok? Spill all of your emotions... All of the sadness, anger and hurt your feeling, just cry it out to make you feel better..." I said softly, stroking the back of her head gently.

That moment, Arme started to cry continuously, staining my black jacket with her tears while I continued to stroke the back of her head soothingly. I feel so sorry for her. My parents died when I was still a child and my uncle and auntie raised me but they're so strict I couldn't do anything except to stay inside my room and keep quiet. They made me go to a school where they train students to become fighters and that's where I learned how to use the weapons I wanted.

Years passed and I graduated from the school. Finally, zombies appeared and they bit my uncle and auntie, leaving me no choice but to kill them in an instant. That time, the undead almost bit me but I managed to use some of the skills I learned from school and that saved me from being one of the undead. As days passed when I was wandering the dead streets of Serdin City, I met Ronan and he invited me to join him to kill all of the zombies. Heh... Good thing I'm not alone to fend off those jerks.

Now here I am with my friends and my only love Arme, helping her out as to how she can struggle to live if her parents aren't alive anymore. That's what she asked me but I don't know what to say. "Just like what I told you earlier, things will go back to normal if we finished the problem involving the undead. Once we finished them, life will be normal and peaceful again." I planted a kiss in her forehead. "Don't worry; I won't leave you after we solved that problem. I'll always be with you no matter what happens." I suppressed a small smile to her before kissing her on the lips.

I feel more of her tears staining my cheeks. I wiped them off using the pad of my thumb. We broke apart for a minute, my eyes looking at her amethyst orbs that are now filled with happiness. Arme gave a smile then started caressing my cheek. "T-Thanks Lass... I... I promise myself as well, that I'll be with you even after we finish all of the problems we're having right now." she grinned as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"There's that cute smile. Stop crying ok? I don't want to see you crying. It only ruins your beauty." I grinned as well, receiving a punch on my shoulder from the lavender-haired teen.

"Stop it! Besides, I'm not that beautiful you know." Arme stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I fell in love with you if you're not beautiful?" I countered. She pouted a very cute one that makes me want to squeeze her because of her looks. It's not because she's pretty I fell in love to her. It's because of her caring, and sometimes childish, attitude that made me fell in love to her. "You might want to take that pout of before I squeeze you so tight."

...

_End of Lass' P.o.V._

...

I pouted some more from his reply. "Ok, you said it." and with that, he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Aaaaaaaaah...!" I squealed then closed my eyes. I tried getting out of his firm hands but he didn't let me go, making me squeal even more. He took that chance to give me endless kisses. "Pleeeeeeeeeeassse! I couldn't breeeeeeeeathe!" I pleaded again but the just continued to kiss me and hug me even tighter. I swear I'll give him numerous pokes in the cheek afterwards.

Lass hugged and kissed me for a minute then let go of me, noticing that my face's turning to a shade of purple from loss of breathing. "I guess I gave you too much. Sorry." he chuckled.

I looked at him, pouting again. "Just for that, I'll poke you." I said childishly then gave him a gently poke on the cheek. He frowned slightly then puffed his cheeks making me do my cat face. I continued to poke him for a good full minute then snuggled beside him. "Guess the cold air made us do this." I laughed. The silver-haired male chuckled as well then wrapped his arm behind my neck. I cuddled to him again, resting my head and arm to his chest. "Isn't Amy going to cook? I'm so hungry." I clutched my tummy.

That moment, we smelled the air then earned a loud scream outside. "Finally! Food!" we heard old man exclaim. "Hey! Leave some for us you old man!" Elesis screamed.

"Just like the events earlier." Lass chuckled, kissing my forehead before standing up. "Come on, let's go eat now." he took my arm as I rose from the couch.

As we went outside, the others greeted us. "You two sure took long enough to wake yourselves." Jin smiled a mischievous one.

"Sorry. Guess the cold air made us sleep again." I blushed, scratching the back of my head.

"Hey! Food's getting cold now!" Amy shouted and we sat ourselves. Guess this won't be a really lonely Christmas with my new family...And most of all, my one and only living love one, Lass...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Lemon chap next! OoO Sorry for the late update. Busy ding the long oneshot fic I'll publish after this week x3 Please review guys :3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GC :T

Man,, the feeling's so strange.. It's like,, I waited for a few years just to update this chap XO Maybe it's because of school that made that annoying feeling to build up inside of me ._.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**_ Stay away if you can't handle having a nosebleed._

* * *

><p>...<p>

We finished eating and started to wash the dishes. "Guys, let's prepare the things we'll be bringing for tomorrow. And everyone has to sleep early so he/she will be fully-prepared for tomorrow's long journey." Elesis declared and we all went inside our respected rooms.

Lass and I entered his room. I took my bag resting on the couch and packed some food for tomorrow's trip. I saw the silver-haired boy opening his blue cabinet and taking out some weapons. "You sure have a hell lot of weapons." I smiled.

"Thanks. In fact, this whole cabinet's full of weapons." he said, opening all of the cabinets for me to see four types of weapons that fills the cabinet. A hell lots of daggers and scimitars, large, heavy claws and nodachis. He's obviously addicted to those kinds of weapons. "Wow! Some collection you have! Those are so cool!" I cried, gazing at his weapons.

"Thanks." he said as he continued to place some of the daggers inside his pocket. "Aren't you gonna pack?"

"I'm finished packing things up. I just placed some food inside my bag and my ordinary staff's inside my bag as well." I smiled widely. Yup, I have another staff inside my bag. My battle staff's kinda large to fit inside my bag so I carry it wherever I go.

"Ok, I'm finished. Let's go to sleep now." Lass suggested, dragging me to the bed. I rolled my eyes, snorting as he continued to drag me. I landed to the soft mattress with a gently thud. My eyes widened a little as he lied on top of me, smirking. He looked at me, his face only a few inches to reach my lips. His hot breath tickled me, sending down some shivers running down my spine. The tip of his silver hair reached my cheeks. I raised my hand and began twirling my hands on his shiny hair.

"Your hair's so glossy..." I commented as I continued to twirl my fingers to his hair. "What's your shampoo? It smells kinda minty." I smiled.

"I don't know what it's called. For now, I'm only focused in your beauty." he smirked again as he inched his face closer to mine. My blush darkened as he continued to inch his face closer. I caressed his cheek, the cool skin reminded me of the cool, minty smell of his hair. "I'm kinda hungry now. Can you feed me?" he asked.

"Feed you? Ok, let's go outside." I rose from the bed but was quickly pinned down again. Lass shook his head. If not food, then what? I do have food packed in my bag but we're using it for the trip tomorrow.

He continued to stare at my amethyst orbs, making me blush darker than before. "I don't want food. I only want you." and with that, he kissed me on the lips. I gasped as I felt his tongue roaming the inside of my mouth, making me moan in plead.

I pushed him away gently, turning my head to the side. "Umm... I think we're going a little overboard... I mean, we're both too young to cross the line in doing things. Why don't we just wait for the right time?" I said in a pleading voice.

"I'm not crossing the line." he said, stroking the crook of my neck gently. He looked at me pleadingly as well.

We stared at each other for a full minute. I sighed. I love him. I don't him to hurt me. I don't want him to leave me after that... I suppressed a small smile, caressing his cheek. "You promised me earlier, that you won't leave me after all of this right?" he nodded in response. "Just don't break that promise ok?" I pleaded again, small tears forming in my eyes but I managed to control them from falling down to my side.

The azure-eyed male hugged me affectionately, resting his head on my shoulder. "Arme, I made a promise to you... If promises are meant to be broken in the end, then I won't change that to promises are meant to be fulfilled in the end. I love you ok? I'm not about to leave you afterwards. Remember what I told you earlier? I told you after we solve the problem involving the zombies, life will return to normal again. Your life will worsen if I leave you after this like nothing has ever happened. I'm not the type of guy to leave his girl after all what they've been through. Just trust me on this..." he planted a kiss on my forehead.

The fear building inside me faded away. I smiled at him, looking straight at his deep blue eyes while caressing his cheek. "I trust you on this. I just wanted to live a normal life with you beside me." I smiled.

"We made a promise to each other Arme... I'm not about to allow both of ourselves to break that promise. Why?" he inched his face closer to mine. "I love you." he placed his lips to mine again, darting his tongue inside my mouth.

I moaned softly, wrapping my arms around his neck while my feet encircled his waist, deepening the kiss. His soft moans sending some pleasurable shivers to run down my spine, thus making my heart pound a little faster. We broke apart for 5 minutes, breathing heavily. "Lass I... I love you too..." I pushed his face to mine, making me touch his lips as I took that chance to kiss him. For a minutes, we stayed like that, until I felt his lips going down to my neck. "Ahh..." I moaned, feeling him nipping my neck gently.

"Mmm... You taste really good..." he dove again to my neck, this time licking it. The heat in my body increased, my cheeks flushed a scarlet red.

I pushed his head deeper to my neck. "Ahh... A-Aaaahhh! L-Lass...!" I moaned, small tears leaking down to my side. It's not tears of sadness and anger. It's tears of joy. I'm so happy when he do this... It feels so heavenly... I love it... I wanted more. So I took off his black jacket, showing his muscles that was visible through his white shirt.

Lass gave a smirk then took off his white shirt next. My eyes widened at the sight of his shirtless. He's so gorgeous! I ran my hands to his smooth chest, down to his abdomen. Oh god, it felt heaven when I stroked his abs. He bent down, kissing me on the cheek then looked at my amethyst orbs. "I guess... We're already crossing the line. Sorry about it. Do you still want me to continue?" he wiped my tears away with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

"Y-Yes please..." I said in a tired voice. I wrapped my arms again behind him, indicating that he can continue with what he's doing. The silver-haired boy smiled, bending down so that he can kiss me again on the lips. I closed my eyes, savouring every moment that passes by as I moaned wildly but softly.

His hands travelled inside my shirt, stroking my breasts. Well, I was still wearing my bra, so I have to stuck my tongue out to tease him. "This shirt will go down to the floor later, followed by your bra." Lass whispered, smirking deviously. I shivered at the tone of his voice. It sounded very sinister but it was full of passion and love. He raised my shirt above my head then fell down to the floor, leaving me in my purple bra and white shorts.

My blush intensified. The cold, Christmas breeze made me feel cold. His hands touched me from behind, removing the clasps. I smiled and helped him the my bra followed my shirt on the floor. He looked at me, my face now have the same color of a tomato. "God, you look so beautiful..." the silver-haired boy bent down and put his mouth on one of my breast while massaging the other with his hand.

I felt the same heated feeling increasing to my body. My body arched in the heavenly feeling. "Aaahhh... Ahh-aaaahhhh... L-Lass..." I moaned. Oh, it feels so good. I pushed his head deeper to my breast and he complied in sucking it faster.

He suddenly stopped sucking and looked at me. "I'm gonna have to take this off so that you'll feel the exact opposite when I'm not wearing my gloves." he smiled as he took his gloves off. The black clothing followed the discarded clothes lying on the cold floor. Lass bent himself again and kissed the other one. I moaned more, pleading in response. I felt my womanhood squirting out some more liquid from the pleasure I'm receiving.

I arched my back, yearning for more. I felt one of his hand stroking my wet shorts, making me bite my lip to fight the urge to moan so loud. "Moan for me..." he blew to my ear before sucking my earlobe.

"Aaaah... Haa-aaaahhh..." I moaned softly to his ear. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him smirking. If he teased me, why not tease him back? I giggled at that thought. His handsome smirk might disappear if I stroked him, and that's what's been forming in my mind. I smiled and ran my hands down his chest to the large bulge of his pants. His azure eyes widened and I smiled again, stroking his member through his pants. Ok, that's not enough so I opened the zipper and placed my hand inside to stroke it better. "Oh, you're so hot..." I giggled, kissing his cheek.

He looked at me, breathing heavily, before collapsing to the soft mattress. It's time to lead, I smiled. I lied down to his back and brushed away some of his hair to kiss his neck. "You ok Lass? It's fine for me if you don't want to continue anymore."

I was pinned down to the bed again with deadly speed. He kissed me with so much force that I have to push him away. "I do want to continue you know. I was just shocked from what you did to me earlier. And for your punishment..." he smirked again and he slipped his hand through my panties, stroking my wet clit. My eyes widened as I felt him push a finger inside me.

"Ooohhh Lass..." I whispered, arching my back from the feeling. Man, some yummy punishment he did to me. I love it.

"Hehe... You love it?" he whispered to me. I nodded my head in response. "I thought so." and with that, Lass pulled down my shorts, leaving me wearing my underwear. My blush darkened as I looked at him licking his lips. "All mine." he smirked as he inserted another finger.

"Aaaahh!" I screamed softly as more fluid came gushing out of me.

He took out his hand, lapping up the liquid on his hand. "Mmm... You're so delicious..." then the silver-haired teen pulled down my panties, following my shorts resting on the floor. I shivered as the cold air stroked my womanhood. He smirked and licked his lips hungrily as he stared at my naked body. I heard him chuckle darkly. Ok, that tone of his voice sounds _really _bad. I whimpered and curled up into a tight ball.

"Don't touch me!" I said pleadingly in a child's voice before hiding under the blankets. I squealed as I felt him pulling down the covers. Don't worry, this is just me acting like a poor girl being raped by a drunk male.

"Enough your childish acts Arme." the sapphire-eyed boy chuckled and continued to pull down the blankets. I sighed and let do whatever he wanted. He saw me pouting when the blanket reached my waist. "Aww... What a cute little pout. You might remove that or you'll regret what'll happen later." Lass smirked.

I pouted some more on his response. "I don't need to worry about later 'cause you'll do it anyway even when I'm not acting like a child right now." I stuck my tongue out.

Lass seemed he's lost for an answer. I have to smile at that one to tease him a bit. "Oh let's just continue." I smiled and hugged him.

"Ok. You take the lead now love." I giggled and pulled down his pants slightly. He captured my lips in a heated kiss while he helped me in pulling down the last garment that stayed on his skin. Knowing that he's already naked, we became even more aroused and the desire for both of us to continue increased as well. I smiled and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down while I lie down on the bed. "Don't you want to continue?" I asked.

He blinked his eyes and grinned. "I was just shocked about the fact we're doing this. I guess we crossed the line. But, do you really want me to continue this?" he asked, caressing my cheek.

I gave a nod in response. "Please Lass... Continue." my voice pleading and firm at the same time.

"Ok, I'll be slow and gentle. I don't want you to get hurt in our first time." he shut me with a kiss before thrusting himself inside me. My mouth formed into a tortured 'O' and I have to bite his lower lip to refrain from screaming so loudly as if the whole world's listening. Tears formed in my eyes from the pain between my thighs. I parted from his bruised lips, tears streaming down my cheeks. It's just that, the pain is so unexplainable that I cried.

Lass looked at me then sighed. He bent down and gave me another kiss. "Arme, I'm so sorry. It's fine with me if you don't want to continue, I understand how you feel right now. Please don't cry." he hugged me and kissed me again passionately, wiping off my tears before kissing my neck, stroking my breasts at the same time to ease the pain.

Soon, I started feeling aroused again and urged him to continue. "Are you sure?" he asked while licking my neck. I nodded in response. "But... You're still hurt." with that, he stopped his actions and stared at me guiltily.

"No... It's normal to be hurt during our first time. It'll go away once you started to continue what we're doing earlier." I said, my voice pleading. I caressed his cheek, telling him to continue before I change my mind. He turned away and didn't replied. "Please?" I pleaded again.

"Ok. I'll be slow. If it hurts you, just tell me and I'll stop." and with that, he entered me again. We kissed while waiting for me to get accustomed to his size. Minutes passed, he thrusted in and out of me slowly but I was tired of that.

"F-Faster..." I moaned and he complied. My hands scraped his back while he trusted faster, deeper and harder than before and he groaned. "Aaaahhh Lass! Harder please!" I screamed, loud for him to hear and not the others.

"You're so tight..." he groaned while pushing himself inside of me. Soon, he started to moan with me as our climax neared.

"Please... *thrust* Faster... *thrust* Harder... *thrust*" I moaned breathlessly and he complied.

"Almost there!" he cried, continuing to push himself. Finally, he gave another powerful thrust before I screamed so loudly. The pleasure was too much for us to handle that the beautiful feeling sent us both to heaven. "Oh damn!" he rolled off me before cumming. Good thing he rolled of me or I would experience teenage pregnancy. Ok, how are we gonna explain to the others if they ever touched the sheets and felt that it's wet? Problems, damn it.

Lass lied on top of me, his strength drained from our activity. I heard him chuckle and brush away some few strands of my hair clinging to my face. "How are you now?" he smiled and kissed me.

"It... It was wonderful... I'm glad we did this... I'm so happy that I made love to you..." small tears formed in my eyes and he wiped them off before kissing me again to my lips. "Let's go to sleep now. It's 12 midnight and the others might get suspicious tomorrow as to why we woke up late." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Ok. But don't you worry. I do have a million of reasons to tell them what happened in case they knew about this." he smirked and lied down beside me, pulling up the blankets before hugging me.

I smiled, smelling his scent as I snuggled closer to him. It was wonderful moment for me to be hugged by him. "Thanks for the reasons Lass. Good night love, I love you so much..." and with that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep, hugging him closer.

He kissed my forehead before resting his chin to my head. "Good night Arme. I love you too, more than you know..." he closed his blue eyes and went to sleep as well. I giggled softly as I murmured 'Sweet dreams Lass...'

I love you very much Lass... I'll always be at your side... You'll be in my heart, always...

...

* * *

><p>Light-chan: OHHHH! ARME AND LASS MADE LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! YOU TWO CROSSED THE LINE ALREADY! *hugs Arme tightly*<p>

Arme: Can't... Breathe...! *returns the hug* So what if we made love with each other? At least he didn't came inside me or I might experience pregnancy problems during killing-a-horde time! ;DDD

Lass: *appears out of nowhere and hugs Arme* Hey... You ok? You can rest in the bedroom if you want to. But, I'll be inside resting with you as well. *smirk*

Arme: *blushes madly* Oh just shut up! I admit I'm getting a little tired :3

Shadow-kun: I guess you two are going to soak yourselves in the sugar tub again. We'll leave you two alone right now. *smiles then took Light-chan's arm then drags her inside the room*

Light-chan: Be careful you two! Hey! DAMN YOU! *punches Shadow-kun on the shoulder*

Shadow-kun: Ow! What was that for?

Lass and Arme: *sweatdrop*

Arme: Before Lass drags me to the bedroom like what happened to Light-chan, I just wanted to say please review guys. Hope you love this chapter ^w^ *being dragged by Lass to the bedroom*

* * *

><p><em>Extra Note by Chibi Ronan: So Lass didn't came? Oh man! xDD What kind of love-making session was that?<br>Chibi Elesis: Oh whatever. You didn't came as well -_-  
>Chibi Ronan: =OoO=<br>Chibi Elesis: hehe, **exposed **:p_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own GC!

**WARNING! ANOTHER LEMON SCENE INSIDE!**

Man, I'm such a pervert right?

* * *

><p>...<p>

_8:00 that morning..._

Sunlight streamed through the windows, leading to my eyes. "Mmm... Five more minutes..." I mumbled then turned away from the light.

_9:30 that morning..._

My body's feeling a little warm now so I decided to wake up. Stretching my arms upward while yawning, I opened my eyes slowly and sat down on the bed, looking around. I saw that the snow stopped falling but the window's covered in white powder. The snow might've been harsh last night. Wait... Last night? I looked at my body and found myself naked. I turned to face Lass and saw him naked as well. Oh yeah, we made love with each other last night... I giggled and stared at the sleeping boy.

His hand is groping the place where I used to be lying down. He must be looking for me. I approached him and kissed his forehead. "I'm here. Why don't you wake up as well?" I said softly, stroking his head.

"Huh- what...?" Lass opened his cerulean eyes and shook his head. His blue orbs softened when he saw me and started to caress my cheek. "Good morning love." he smiled and kissed my forehead, making me giggle.

"Good morning to you too." I felt my body very weak. This is just a result when two persons made love with each other; they are very weak the next day. I smiled tiredly and rested my head on his chest, using my hand as a pillow. "I'm so tired... I hope they would cancel the journey today. I want to rest in bed this whole day with you..." I murmured, stroking his abdomen.

The silver-haired teen sighed. "Me too, I'm so tired from last night's activities..." he said. "Go ahead and sleep if you want. I think the others are not yet awake."

"Yeah... Strange, Amy wakes up early. She has to be cooking food right now but I don't smell any cooked food. Moreover, I don't hear any loud noises such as Elesis and old man's argument about food being eaten by old man. What's wrong with everyone?" I asked, curious. Curiosity made some suspicions to form inside my head.

"Don't tell me..." Lass smiled mischievously but didn't continue his sentence. I looked at him and threw a pillow on his face. "Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

I stuck my tongue out. "Well, somebody's not color blue here. He might change his favourite color to green instead of blue." I teased, smiling widely. Lass glared at me. "Ok, I was just teasing. Just don't hurt me." I stood up, bringing along the covers for my naked body to hide.

"Why you little... Get back here!" he stood up and chased me. I stuck my tongue out then entered the bathroom. Looking around, I found a bucket filled with water. Teasing him more, I splashed some water in his body. "Aaaahhh! The water's freakin' cold!" he screamed and took the blanket I'm holding, leaving me naked. With that, Lass threw the blanket back to the bed the approached me, smirking in a sinister way. "You're such a bad girl you know..." I shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Stay away from me!" I laughed and splashed some more water on his body. He didn't scream when I splashed the water. He just continued to approach me, leaving me frightened in a mocking way. "Get *splash* away *splash* away *splash* from *splash* ME! *splash*" damn, he's not stopping! What should I do? What should I do! Ohh... I hope my pleading puppy eyes will make him stop. And with that, I stared at him pleadingly, pouting pleadingly as well. The result worsened: he ran towards me and hugged me so tight.

"Man, you're so cute!" he frowned and squeezed me.

"Aah!" I squealed and smacked his shoulder forcefully. I heard him chuckle and he let go of me. "Damn, I couldn't breathe..." I chuckled, clutching my chest as I breathed deeply.

"Sorry Arme." Lass shutted me with a kiss. We both moaned in the kiss, his hand caressing my breast. I wrapped my feet in his waist while my hands settled themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. My moans became louder as I felt his hardness. His tongue darted inside my mouth as a fight for dominance started. Of course, he won and I sighed in that.

We broke apart, breathing in short gasps. He suddenly opened the faucet and hot water came gushing out. Finally, a bath that'll remove some evidence from last night. My eyes widened as I realized something. "Damn, I don't have any clothes with me..." I pouted.

"Why not go on a shopping spree later? I'll join you. I don't have any clothes as well." he rolled his blue orbs in an embarrassed way. I giggled, earning a glare from him. "It's not like I'm the only boy who wears one pair of shirt and pants."

"Especially underwear." I laughed at that, earning another glare from him. This time, he was glaring at me sinisterly but I didn't mind. He'll just torture me when we're 'resting' on the tub. "Sorry. It's just so funny!" I kept on laughing.

Lass groaned loudly then turned off the faucet. He carried me bridal-style then placed me gently on the hot water. "You might want to stop laughing if you don't some torture." he whispered in my ear as soon as he rested his body on top of mine. I stuck my tongue out as if to say 'No I don't want to'. "No? Ok, you said it yourself." and with that, he hushed me into a deep kiss while rubbing his fingers on my clit.

I moaned in the kiss. The pleasure he's giving me, together with the warm water, feels so heavenly... "Lass..." I whispered when we broke apart then kissed me again. He's so passionate... So full of love... I love it... I took out my hand filled with small amount of water then sprinkled it on his back. I felt him nipping my skin when he placed his mouth on my neck. One of his fingers pushed deep inside me. "Ahh... It feels... So good..." I whispered softly, urging him to insert another finger. I felt him smirk and insert the second finger, making me moan wild.

"Arme, I love you... I love you so much..." he moaned softly when he nipped the skin of my neck. Waves of pleasure and love coursed inside me, making me feel more aroused. I love him say it to me so many times. I would never get tired hearing of it over and over again.

The result: I moaned loudly, saying him name repeatedly. "Love, say it again... I want to hear it over and over again... You make me feel so aroused..." I moaned softly while I felt him sucking my breast.

Lass stopped what he's doing and looked at me, his sapphire orbs full of lust and love. "Instead of saying it, why don't I just do it?" he smirked and gripped my legs. I smiled, knowing what he have in mind.

He entered me. I felt my insides stretching for better access. The azure-eyed teen bent down and kissed me passionately, continuing to thrust inside me. I moaned, the pleasure he's giving me is too much and I feel I'm about to cum. "I-I'm coming!" I screamed and he put a few more thrust. "Aahh-hahaaa... A-Aaaahhh..." I moaned when I came. He stopped thrusting and massaged my clit. I panted hard from the orgasm I experienced a while ago and felt him licking my wet clit.

"Mmm... So delicious..." he mumbled the opened my entrance wider before darting his sharp tongue. I moaned and shook my head from so much pleasure. I opened my legs wider for better access, wanting more of it.

"Please..." my cheeks flushed red and pushed his head deeper between my thighs. He gladly complied, tasting my soaked caverns hungrily. So, he wanted me to cum right now so that he can give me even more pleasure? I giggled at that thought.

...

_Lass' P.o.V._

...

I would have content to stay like this forever. She tastes so delicious... So heavenly... I smirked as I felt her walls tighten around my tongue. Oh, she's so close, so I decided to lick her even faster. "Aaaahhh! Lass!" she screamed as she came. Oh god, she's so delicious... I licked every drop of her fluid then decided to stop it, no matter how sweet she tasted. I rushed back to her lips, letting her tasted herself from me.

We both sighed, it was too much. I took that chance to thrust again deep inside her. She continued to moan loudly and I'm sure the others will hear it. "Arme, don't moan so loud please? The others might here you." I smiled, stroking her swollen folds. The purple-haired teen smiled and caressed my cheek.

"Please continue..." she pleaded, pushing my head close to hers. I smiled and kissed her again. I continued to thrust in and out of her. I gave a few more thrust then I felt her inner walls tighten around me. Ok, she's close again! Arme's moaning at the screaming level and I'm sure the others will hear her. Then again, I do have reasons so there's no need to worry.

I think I'm gonna cum as well. I better not come inside her or else. With one final thrust, she screamed and I went out of her, we both came but I'm outside not inside of her. Good thing I still have my control of myself or I I might be seeing her right now vomiting. That's not a good sign, really. I panted hard and collapsed on top of her.

I stroked her head lovingly as I felt her arms encircle themselves in my neck. "That... That was amazing..." she gasped out, panting.

I lifted my head and looked at her half-opened amethyst eyes. "Hehe... How about we... Take a bath after... 5-10 minutes of soaking... On hot water...?" I suggested, breathing in short gasps. She gave a nod in response before hugging me tight. I returned the hug and kissed her. I don't know how many minutes passed and I'm still busy tasting her mouth. I broke apart and stroked her head. "Let's go have a real bath now." I smiled and stood up, turning on the shower.

...

_End of Lass' P.o.V._

...

...

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TToTT I haven't been able to write for a veeeeeeeeeeeeery long time... Plz blame school TTwTT It's the main reason I couldn't focus in making stories since my mind's filled with too much thinking about all the lessons (especially PHYSICS which always gives me a major headache after class D"8 )<p>

Well at least,, I managed to make chap 9 of this lil' one QAQ Please read and review everyone OwO


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own GC!

* * *

><p>...<p>

The cold water fell on her face and she have to cover her face with her hand. "Ahh! So cold so cold so cold!" Arme cried. I opened a large bottle of shampoo and some of it on the tub. "Yay! I love bubble bath!" the lavender-haired teen cried childishly. She looks so cute when she acts like a child...

"Come here beside me for a sec." I said and she went beside me.

Small beads of water fell on the white floor as she walked beside me. I looked at her softly, hugging her when she's close to me. Just then, I frowned as I heard someone moaning softly. I pulled away from Arme and listened intently for the gentle noise. If that's someone from our group, then he's sorry since I heard the girl moaning. "Lass, whats-" I blocked her mouth with my hand.

I placed a finger near my lips as if to say 'Keep quiet.'. We listened intently and heard another moan. Suspicions formed: some boy and girl in the group are making out. I looked at Arme as we heard the soft noises. Her amethyst eyes wide from shock. "Faster please!" the girl screamed. Instantly, my cheeks grew warm like Arme's. Whoever that girl is, she's loud. Arme didn't say loud things like that. She only screamed when she came last night. And if ever the others heard her, then I'll only say 'Sorry... Zombie under attack last night...' Man, some reasoned I am.

_Arme's P.o.V._

My attention turned to the overflowing water. I slapped Lass' arm and pointed to the tub. He gasped and turned it off quickly. I pouted and mockingly said, "So, a 'blue-eyed' person looked at the wall right in front of him and his eyes turned to green. I wonder who that blue-eyed person is..." I mockingly placed my hand under my chin and pretended to think. I'm so dead to Lass.

I felt him approach me from behind and lifted me like his bride. Oh man, not now! "Hey! Put me down!" I cried.

"No way. This is what you get for being a naughty girl." and with that, he placed me on the bubble-filled tub. He followed shortly and started to kiss me forcefully again. I squealed and pushed him away but to avail. He kissed me and his fingers stroked my folds.

"Mmm..." I moaned in the kiss, feeling him smirk at me. The silver-haired male suddenly parted away from the kiss and looked at me.

"I think you deserve to have a good rest now." with that, we switched positions, me on top of him. I sighed and rested my head on his chest, using my arm as a pillow. His hand stroked my head while his other hand entwined with mine. I giggled at that action.

There was silence for a few minutes, then we heard some moans on the next room again. I blushed and cuddled closer to him. Our eyes widened as we heard the girl say the boy's name: Jin. Meaning only one thing: him and Amy are making love. "Oh shit... Amy and Jin..." I murmured, shocked.

"Yeah but they're not only ones who made love with each other." he smiled. Yeah, Lass' right. We also made love with each other last night and earlier.

I sighed and pulled myself away from him to wash my hair. I took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small amount of liquid to my hand. While washing my hair, I inhaled the scent. "It smells kinda minty." I smiled. "Aren't you going to wash your hair?" I asked, taking some bubbles that are resting on the tub before blowing them to his face.

"Hey!" he cried then blew some more bubbles to my face. I squealed and formed a letter 'T' using both of my hands, meaning time out. Deciding that I'm finished with my hair, I opened the shower and rinsed my hair. The water's so cold from the winter... I closed the shower then rested my head again on Lass' chest. "I'll go take a bath when you're out of here. You might get impatient and get out of the bathroom all of the sudden." he chuckled.

"I'll go out now. I don't want to waste any more of your time." I smiled and stood up from the tub. After rinsing my whole body with clean water, I looked around and found a blue towel. "Umm... Is that your towel?" I asked and received a nod from him.

"You can use it if you want to. It's you anyway." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and took the towel, wiping myself dry.

"Hey, thanks for the towel." I smiled and heard a 'Don't mention it.' as soon as I went outside the bathroom. I looked for my discarded clothes and- wait... Oh man! My underwear's freakin' soaked from last night! What am I gonna wear right now? I couldn't just wear shirt and shorts you know... Oh great, not to mention my shorts' also wet. Guess I don't have a choice now do I? I'm sure they won't be able to smell our scent if we both took a bath.

_11:00 that morning..._

I was resting on bed when the bathroom door opened as Lass went out of the bathroom. "Hey..." he approached me and kissed my cheek. "Still wearing the same old clothes you wore before everything else happened last night?" he teased. Man, this is so embarrassing! If the stench of my clothes are strong, then I'm dead meat.

"Yeah... I don't have any choice you know. But I ask you if you smell some evidence of last night's activities on my clothes." I started to bite my nails as he sniffed the scent of my clothes.

"That clothes you're wearing smells exactly like what happened last night." he frowned and I bit my finger so hard. "But I do have a cologne here and it smells so tough." the fear building inside me disappeared and I was very much relieved.

I hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you! I thought they would tease both of us because of last night's events!"

Lass smiled and hugged me back, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I told you didn't I? They wouldn't know it." he stood up and took his clothes lying on the floor.

"Hey. You're wearing one pair of boxers as well." I smiled widely, making him blush.

"Shut it. At least it's not wet, unlike someone's panties here." Lass rolled his sapphire orbs.

"You know, it's very hot. The snow outside's melting from the hotness of what you're wearing." I pouted as he wore his jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to criticize what I'm wearing you know." he commented as he wore his gloves. "So now what? Aren't they even gonna finish their activities?"

"Why don't we go outside quietly and listen outside their room?" I suggested. Lass gave a sinister smirk and chuckled afterwards.

"Let's go." he said and we went outside his room.

...

* * *

><p>Ooohh~! Imma don't like the sound of it.! o<p>

Arme: You're such a pervert! [slaps Lass]

Lass: Oww! [rubs his cheek] Hey it was your idea to sneak and listen!

Arme: Q_Q [cries] Imma sorry Lassie! [rubs his cheek]

Lass: Don't worry about it. I'm fine. [took hold of Arme's hand then kissed it fervently]

Arme: [blushes then giggles]

Light: So sweet... OwO

Shadow: Agree on that.

Light: Please review everyone :3 Sorry again for the long wait ;_;


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own GC :I

* * *

><p>...<p>

No one's in the living room. What, they were eaten by zombies? If yes, Lass and I should've heard zombie voices but we don't hear one! What's wrong with everyone here? I looked at the silver-haired teen and found him searching the looking at the dark kitchen. He shook his head, reporting no one's there. "Man, where could everyone be?" I cried and stomped my foot on the floor. Taking a chance, I shouted, "Hey! If anyone can hear this they listen! Will our journey be continued or cancelled? Just say cancelled if you don't want to get out of your rooms!" I stomped my foot again.

"Arme, take it easy. I think they're still sleeping." Lass took hold of my shoulders, making me a bit relaxed.

I sighed and lowered my voice. "Sleep? What the hell you call this sleep? It's already 11:15 and no one's still awake except the two of us?" I said as calm as I could.

Lass sighed in defeat. "If anyone can hear us, we won't go out to the clothing store unless all of you are awake." He has a point of not going out unless everyone's awake. If they're left here, the zombies will attack them. If someone's left here, the zombies might barge inside the house and attack him/her. I spotted some undead walking outside and staring at this house. Man, they're making me nervous... What's more, we have to stick together so no one will ever get bitten by these freaks.

Me and Lass waited for a few minutes yet, no one still came out of their rooms. Now the two of us are getting impatient. If they didn't get out of their room, the two of us might knock the door loudly or worse: break down the door. We suddenly heard a door open and Mari came out. Her blue hair very messy and she looks really tired as well. She was only wearing a plain blue shirt and blue pants. "Morning Mari." I greeted her and she gave a nod, sitting beside me.

"Do you know what's taking the others so long to wake themselves up? I mean, it's already nearing 12:00 noon and none of them are still awake." Lass questioned.

She gave a nod. "10:00 this morning, I went out of Seighart's room and drank a glass of water. I was going back to Seighart's room to get s few more sleep until I heard..." Mari didn't continue her sentence. Looking at her intently, I saw her blushing slightly and gulping hard. I looked at the azure-eyed teen and he frowned.

"Tell us... We won't tell it to anyone, we swear." I whispered to the cerulean-haired girl. She gave another nod and continued.

"I... I heard some loud moans from those three doors..." she pointed her finger at the room next to Lass' and another two rooms.

I heard a gasp from Lass. "Oh shit... That's Jin, Ronan, and Ryan's rooms!" he exclaimed for the three of us to hear. I gulped heavily. Shit, shit, shit, shit! What on earth are they thinking?

"Umm... Did the moans came from a *gulps heavily* girl's voice...?" I swear, this is such a maniacal day! I wanted to shout so loudly just like what happened last night to throw off my nervousness and embarrassment!

The three of us blushed heavily as Mari gave a slow nod. If nosebleed's true when you know things like this and if my nose's bleeding right now, I swear I'll collapse from too much blood loss. "Fuck all of this! What are they thinking?" the silver-haired boy said scratching his head from nervousness. I saw him breathe deeply then announced, "Ok guys. If you don't wake yourselves up _right now_, and if you all don't get out of your room _right now_, then let's just cancel the journey!" he shouted loudly.

We heard some murmurs beneath the closed doors. "Of let's cancel the trip!" Elesis shouted and the others agreed, which angered the three of us. Man, the nerve... Yeah, me and Lass made love with each other but what? We awake right ahead the others! They could just go stay there and make love all day until their whole body's sore from all the action.

A thought pierced my mind. If someone cooks, then they wouldn't resist the temptation to eat yummy food, especially that red girl. I know how to cook but just lazy to help the others. I smiled and told Lass and Mari my plan. They smiled and we went to the kitchen. Moments later, the fresh scent of mushroom steak, chicken soup, apple and cherry pie can be smelled. Lass glared hungrily at the cherry pie I made while Mari was breathing deeply to control her actions. 45 minutes later, a large, piping hot bowl of chicken soup was resting on the table. The mushroom steak was still sizzling and 2 apple and cherry pies are also resting on the table. The silver-haired boy was already holding a spoon and fork as the two cherry pies are in front of his face. "Can I start now?" he said while drooling. I gave a nod and he started to eat the pies like a pig. "Oh man, this is so delicious!" he shouted loudly that I heard some grumbles inside the rooms.

Elesis wouldn't resist the urge to get out of her room when old man starts to eat all of these. Just then, we heard the old man's familiar hungry voice. "Is that food?" he stared at the food in the table. Mari and I were already eating a bowl of chicken soup and we both gave a nod. The black-haired man looked at the food in front of him like a maniac. He looked around and asked, "Hey, red's still not awake? I mean, strawberry girl?" we gave a nod in response and he drooled intensely. "Hey strawberry! I'm gonna eat all of this and won't leave a single piece! So, off I go!" he grabbed the large bowl of chicken soup and started to eat all of the contents.

The three of us rose from our chairs and shouted, "Old man! Leave half of the food for us!" he just pouted like a child.

"Red's not here so I could eat all of this." he grinned and continued to drink the soup now. We suddenly heard a very angry shout from the red-haired girl.

"OLD MAN! YOU'RE SO DEAD IF YOU KEEP ON ACTING LIKE A PIG!" Elesis shouted but didn't went out of the room.

We have other ideas. After telling old man the reason I cooked all of this food, he grinned and laughed evilly. "Ok! I'm going to eat all of this! Arme, Lass, and Mari are already full so they decided to give all of this food to me! Thanks for not bothering red!" he shouted happily and went back in eating. Oh man, a real scene will pop out if Elesis couldn't control her anger.

"Good thing I skipped main course and finished dessert." Lass smiled then whispered something to me. "To tell you the truth, I have cherry pie craving so I'm sorry if I didn't left some for you."

I gasped and looked t him. "It's ok. It's for you anyway." I winked at him. I heard him chuckle and we turned our attention back at the old man. Oh man, he's halfway finished! Elesis will freak out!

Soon, the food disappeared and Seighart gave a loud, long burp, patting his large tummy. "I'm full! Thanks for the food!" and with that, he left the area and went back inside his room. Man, he's such a very lazy old man.

"You two, help me with the dishes ok?" they gave a nod and the three of us started to wash the dishes. Minutes later, we heard someone opening a door. Turning back, we saw Elesis and Ronan. Oh man! They smell sweaty and their hair's very messed up! Their clothes are wrinkled as well, giving the three of us some fully-formed suspicions in our minds. Lass was the first one to speak. "That you Ron? Your hair's very messy you know. I don't remember you copying my messy hairstyle. I thought you hate having a messy hair?" the silver-haired boy scratched the back of his head, earning a very dark blush from the couple. "And you two smell so sweaty. Something wrong with the air conditioner? It's not summer ok? It's _winter_." Lass frowned.

"Do you have a problem?" I whispered.

Ronan spoke. "Elesis and I went outside to check if you're not kidding. Now I guess, she's very shocked, seeing you three wash the dishes."

"You know what? Lass and Arme are trying hard to get you all out of your rooms but you didn't follow. You didn't listen to them and now you two are shocked to see us wash the dishes. Just remember this: an early bird catches a worm." Mari spoke. Ouch, that freakin' hurts if it was me and Lass on Elesis and Ronan's place.

"If you're asking for more cooking, I'm sorry I couldn't cook anymore. If Lire and Amy were to wake up, they could cook. I'm so tired from cooking one large bowl of chicken soup, mushroom steak and 2 cherry and apple pies." I apologized, making Elesis drop her jaw.

We heard another door open and Dio came right in front of us. "What's with all this ruckus about?" he asked and we three explained. "Oh, the food. Yeah, Seighart entered the room feeling sleepy. I asked what happened and he told me he ate all the food then fell asleep directly." the demon frowned when he sniffed something. "Something smells kinda sweaty." he commented and looked at Elesis and Ronan. His maroon eyes widened in surprise but didn't say it in front of us. Instead, he said, "I came here to tell you guys to keep quiet, especially your loud mouth Elesis. I saw some running zombies outside and they might barge inside this house if they heard someone shouting. You better minimize the volume of your voice if you don't want to become a food for the zombies to eat." and with that, he disappeared. Dio must've returned back inside his room.

I looked at the red-haired girl and saw her clench her fists. "That old man will get a good beating this evening." she said before she and Ronan went to the living room to rest.

I sighed. It's already 1:00 and Lire, Ryan, Jin and Amy are still not awake. The three of us finished cleaning the dishes and wiped them dry. After that, Mari went to the living room while Lass and I wake the others. I knocked gently on the door and said, "You two get out now. It's already 1:15 in the afternoon. Don't worry, we know it." I heard a gasp from inside then sat down on the living room couch. Everything is so quiet, not even a bird's chirp can be heard outside. Did they caught the virus and changed as well like the others?" I sighed, this is getting overboard now...

The silver-haired boy sat down beside me after telling the other couple to get up now. "So, the trip's cancelled?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... It's already late for us to go so we'll have to postpone it to the next day." she said.

I'm glad... I'm still tired from last night and earlier activities. "Let's just go find a clothing store. I don't want to wear the same clothes every day." I saw Elesis nodding then her head rested on Ronan's shoulders as she took a cat nap.

Ronan gave a sigh, getting impatient as well. "When will the others wake up...?" he groaned before his head rested on top of Elesis' head. Guess they really deserve that.

* * *

><p>...<p>

So what did the others do which took them long enough to wake themselves? I am _such _a perv! *smacks herself physically and mentally*

Please review minna-san OwO sorry for the late update btw .o.a


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own GC!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tick tock... Tick tock... Tick tock...

Time passes... As time passes, zombies increase. I stared at the wall clock for 10 minutes straight, my purple orbs never leaving the minute-hand of the clock. It was already 1:30 and all of us are now present in the living room, except for old man since he's busy taking his beauty sleep. Amy and Jin sure looked tired, as well as Ryan and Lire. The three couples are resting peacefully again here at the living room.

I decided to break the silence, telling Lass that we must find a clothing store. "How are we going to go there if the others are just sleeping in front of us?" he countered.

I sighed. I was expecting that answer from him. Elesis suddenly mumbled, "You two can go... We'll be fine here. Besides, we're all quiet. No zombie will get inside this place if the six of us are quietly sleeping." she opened her ruby eyes and looked at us.

"But-!" my sentence was cut off when Dio interrupted.

"Elesis do have a point. Don't worry, I'll guard this place while you two are out." Dio turned back and asked Mari if she'll go with me and Lass. She gave a nod and approached us. "Lass, make sure these two girls are safe. You're the boy anyway." the demon teased. I giggled softly as the silver-haired boy rolled his azure orbs.

Minutes later, the three of us are walking the snow-filled streets of Serdin City. The snow's falling continuously but slowly. I shivered from the intense cold, my teeth shaking. I heard Lass chuckle from my actions. I shouldn't had told him earlier that his clothes are very hot... "Ju-Just s-sh-shut you-your m-mouth L-Lass..." I shivered. If some stupid zombie horde sees us walking, then I'm having a hard time to cast my spell for Deep Impact.

"You shouldn't had picked on me earlier you know. Now look at you, you're freezing to death." he teased. If only I have the strength right now to smack my battle staff on his head, then maybe he'll shut his mouth for good.

We continued to walk under the deadly cold streets for 10 minutes then found an abandoned mall. Heh, memories... Memories of me and Elesis, Lire and Amy hanging at this exact mall when it's still alive, not like now, it's dead as well. I wonder if there's still some clothes left here at this place. My thoughts were cut off when Mari whispered something to us. "Be quiet... You guys hear that?" she looked around and listened intently.

Lass and I paid attention to our surroundings as well. We heard some loud moans inside the mall. I gulped and took my other staff from my bag. Got no choice but to make them crispy-zombie... We went inside further and the sounds increased. My eyes landed on a very familiar place when the mall's still alive: a coffee shop. Sigh, memories... That coffee shop was our very favourite place. I still remember the times when we're going home from school and our next stop's that place to hang out and talk together. Now, the shop's abandoned. It's front windows are broken, tables and chairs disarranged. Streaks of blood are painted on the wall... I miss this place so much. I felt some small tears forming in my eyes. I didn't even notice Lass was behind me to give me a hug, easing the tension building up inside me.

"Arme, don't cry. Remember what I said to you days ago?" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and wiped my tears away. Yeah, I remember it now. That thought flew away from my head then made me cry.

I smiled and faced him, hugging him back. "I'm sorry... It's just that... I remembered some memories of me and the other girls when we're hanging out in this place. Everything changed a lot..." I said softly, caressing his chest.

"You know, this is just a place. This place is dead but you're lucky your friends are still alive. It would've been more painful if your friends are dead instead of this place." he said. I faced the white floor, thinking over what he told me. Yeah, Lass' right. I rather lose this place than my friends. They're more special to me than this place.

I looked at him, smiling. "Thanks for what you've said Lass. You're right. I rather lose this than my friends. This is just a hang out place for us. It would've been worse if I'll hang out here alone without them." I chuckled. Lass bent down and gave me a kiss before hugging me again.

"Just remember: they'll always be at your side, whether they're dead or not." I smiled again. That's true. Mari interrupted us and said, "I think we better focus on our goal now. Why don't you two continue your sweet time later when we return back at the house?" I blushed and pushed myself away from the silver-haired boy, earning a chuckle from him.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go now." he said. I giggled and walked beside him. "Do you two know where the clothing store's located? We better hurry up since I hear some zombies running inside this place." I became nervous after hearing that. Wait... I'm a magician! Why couldn't I just perform a spell to teleport the three of us there at the clothing store? Man, I forgot about that...

Before I could tell them that I'll teleport the three of us to the clothing store, we suddenly saw a horde of zombies running in our direction. Sigh, there's no time to teleport... Magic will take effect after a few seconds and the zombies will tear us apart if we just stand in front of them while waiting for the magic to work. "Damn zombies..." Lass mumbled then took two pair of kunais then threw them at the direction of the undead. He continued to throw kunais while Mari took out her maverick and started to shoot the zombies.

"Ha! Stone Curse!" I have to apply that spell to take me some time to cast Air Blast. I moved my battle staff in a circle-like motion before shouting "Hya! Air Blast!" that spell's better than Lightning Bolt since it has a wider and longer range unlike Lightning Bolt. I aimed my battle staff straight forward and the spell lasted for 10 seconds. "Did we kill them?" I asked. Both gave a nod then we continued to walk forward. I couldn't perform the teleportation spell since I lost a good amount of energy.

Minutes of finding, we finally found the clothing store. It was dark inside and I have to grip my staff tightly to see if some zombie is walking behind me. If so, I could smack my staff very hard on its head until it lay down on the floor, dead on the spot. "Finally! I can hardly wait to go back home and take another warm bath!" I cheered then took some clothes for me to wear. Lass went to the counter to get some bags for us to place the clothes.

"Motherfucker!" he cried then took out his katana out of its sheath. He slashed something with dead speed. I could already see small specks of blood on his face. Looks like he just encountered a zombie doing 'play-dead'.

"Something wrong there Lass?" I asked.

"Yeah... I stepped on a stupid jerk. I almost fell when I saw the thing open its mouth but I managed to dash a few meters away when it raised his hand to get my feet." Lass frowned then went to get some bags. He returned, bringing along three bags for the three of us.

There was complete silence for 30 minutes as we looked at the clothes. After deciding what we'll get, we placed them all inside the bags and went out of the store. There was silence also when we exited the mall. After 30 minutes of walking under the deadly cold snow, we finally found our house and ran inside. "Warmth!" I cried as soon as I opened the door. I smiled as I sniffed the air. Something smells good. Amy must be preparing one of her specialties.

"Hi Arme! Good to have you three safe and sound!" Lire said happily as she gave me a warm hug.

I hugged her back as well. "Umm... Lire...? I want to apologize if the three of us are rude not to invite you and the rest to go shopping with us."

The blonde looked at me with wide emerald eyes. "It's ok Arme. Me and the others are very tired so it's our fault anyway, not yours. Don't blame yourself." Lire gave a warm smile.

I smiled back. Every since we met each other, she'd always been like that. So nice to others and a very helpful girl. I excused and went inside Lass' room. Once I entered his room, I found his shirtless, making me open my eyes wide. "Want to go take a warm bath?" he asked.

"That's what I'm thinking now." I said as I approached him to kiss him on the lips. The kiss became passionate and I felt him taking pulling up my shirt and throw it to the floor. I smiled and pulled down his pants as he did the same thing to my shorts. Now the two of us are only wearing our underwear. I blushed madly as Lass carried me bridal-style before walking towards the bathroom. Another pleasure time for both of us.

...

* * *

><p>Uhh... My head's spinning... Sorry for the late update.. Too lazy to make updates about the multi-chaptered ones but active in writing oneshots.. Man,, I really should just GTH right? R&amp;R...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Finally,, an update... QuQ

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase and characters.

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

He don't want to stop. He just continued to make us both happy and contented. Starting this day, Lass is now my boyfriend. He asked me earlier and I quickly said yes. After that, he kissed me again passionately then placed me gently on the water-filled tub while he lied down on top of me. "Ahh, Lass..." I moaned as he stroked my clit underneath my wet panties.

"You know what? The water's hot but this the place inside you is the hottest of all." the silver-haired boy whispered on my ear, his hot breath sending pleasurable waves to my body as he pushed a third finger inside me. "And you're the hottest girl I've ever seen in my whole life."

I opened my eyes and pushed his head to mine, my lips touching his. I moaned as he pushed his hard member deep inside me. Lass continued to thrust himself inside me until we heard someone knocking the door. "Arme, Lass, food's ready. We'll go ahead and eat while you two are still busy placing your clothes inside your cabinet." Amy called out then walked away.

I pulled away from his lips, breathing shortly. "Let's... Let's go eat now. They might think of us suspiciously if we still didn't get out of your room." I laughed as I rinsed my hair. I went out of the bathroom, drying my hair with my own towel. I looked inside the bag for some nice clothes for me to wear. Lass' still busy taking his own bath so I still have time to fix myself. Minutes passed and I finally found something to wear: a short-sleeved purple shirt decorated with dark purple bubbles. The white shorts reached below my knees and I found a white jacket that matched my outfit.

Lass went out of the bathroom while I'm busy combing my hair. "Wow, you're looking beautiful." he said then shook his hair dry.

I blushed faintly. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat with the others I'll follow you as fast as I can." the azure-eyed teen said. I gave a nod in response and went outside.

"Wow! A new look!" Elesis cried. "Girls, what do you say we hit the mall afterwards?" she proposed.

I saw the others gave a nod as Amy squealed in delight. I knew how much she loved going to the mall, especially with her girlfriends. "That's totally super~! I missed going to the mall!" the pink-haired teen exclaimed in joy.

"But don't forget to include us guys. After all, we're here to protect you girls." Ronan smiled, winking at the crimson-haired girl.

She blushed and rolled her ruby orbs. "Ok, ok! Just stop looking at me like that!" Elesis cried, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. Wait... Pout? I thought Elesis hates pouting. What has Ronan done over her old attitude which turned into like this?

"Oh sure. Guard little strawberry with all your might Ronan. Don't ever give up on her." Seighart teased, earning a nasty glare from Elesis which he didn't mind.

"Old man, we have unsettled issues that we need to settle later." the ruby-eyed girl retorted, rolling her eyes.

The old man just yawned at her. "Yeah yeah. But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl." the black-haired man smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna say to you." Elesis said. So I guess, Ronan will be the referee again. I just hope Lich wouldn't show up just like what happened last time.

The noise took my attention that I didn't notice Lass was already seated beside me. "Oh! I didn't notice you seated down beside me!" I cried, attracting the attention of the others. His clothes also changed but it didn't changed from making you feel warm inside.

"Well your attention is on the others so it's normal for you to be shocked if you didn't notice me seated down beside you." the silver-haired boy said. Lass looks kinda tired as I noticed that his sapphire eyes are only half-open.

"Umm guys, will you be fine if I don't join you with on your trip?" I kinda feel bad asking that to them. I didn't have some time to talk with the girls. Truth to be told, I' wanted to go to sleep. I haven't got any decent sleep last night.

"It's ok Arme. The three of you went to the mall already and now it's time you three guard the house while we're out." the ruby-eyed girl smiled. "So let's eat now! I'm so hungry!" we laughed and started to eat.

...

After 10 minutes of eating, we washed the dishes then wiped them dry. "Ok! Let's hit the mall~!" Amy exclaimed and dashed outside, bringing along her cleo. Jin dashed inside his room to get his chamaggon then followed the pink-haired girl. Lire was already holding her crossbows and went waited for Ryan before they went outside. The orange-haired elf was already holding his large axe. Elesis and Ronan dashed inside the blue-haired boy's room to get their weapons, which includes dual sword and magic sword. Dio went outside last as Seighart assigned him to make sure the others are safe. The demon already had his scythe but it was well hidden. I guess Mari, Seighart, Lass, and I are the only ones who are left to guard this house.

Well, this is certainly what you call as boredom induced death. You can barely turn your head and check what the others are doing just because the laziness of air is lingering in the room. What more I could do in waiting for the others to return? I could just go to sleep, my main reason for staying here. Too bad I wouldn't be able to help Mari and old man in watching the building just because of this damn tiredness.

"I'm going to sleep..." I said while stretching my arms upward, lying down on the couch. As much as I wanted to sleep in Lass' room, my tiredness got the best of me and I was forced to use the couch as a form of bed. When I'm awakened by some strange sounds or some red alerts coming from the two watchers, I expecting battling these monsters with a sore neck.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

><p>Review plz... zzzzzzzzzz... m=w=m<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Yay for me, I managed to revive this story from the invasion of dust particles TwT

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything _except this story.

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

A swirl of dark colors filled my tired vision as I tried lifting my heavy eyelids. It was then when I was accustomed in the darkness, Mari and Sieghart were the first to meet my vision. Both of them are still on the bench, staring outside the building just to alert the remaining Lass and I for some incoming trouble or the return of the others from their shopping. The atmosphere in the room is like waiting for the grass to grow, though it gave a rather unusual feeling, not that kind of killer boredom, but the one which sent chills to run up and down one's spine. Maybe it's because of noticing how quiet Sieghart is? I mean he's the usual loud mouth among the boys but now, he's like... I don't know... Unless he's sleeping in his position, which I found to be really doubtful because he isn't snoring. Oh well... I just think that he isn't in the mood to make loud and annoying jokes since he doesn't have, what you call, a 'playmate'.

Well, lying down in this couch will do nothing... And I'm starving! I probably should get up now and find something to eat, even if it just the leftovers of earlier's lunch. Until a painful wave flowed at the back of my neck, I was forced again to lie down on the couch. What was I even thinking, sleeping on this couch without thinking, and caring, about the consequences?

"Urgh...! Stupid neck...!" I groaned while doing light sit-ups. After ten sit-ups, a loud cracking sound was heard, which obviously came from my neck. I then sat up straight on the couch and stretched both my arms upward and forward. And the normal circulation of blood returned again from my once sore body. From the corner of my eye, I could see the blue-haired scientist glancing at me with an emotionless face. _This is embarrassing..._

"Excuse my actions..." I chuckled in an embarrassing manner then headed for the kitchen to avoid any remarks from Mari. I know that quiet scientist isn't the type of person who makes side comments but I can't help it; I was driven away by my emotions.

I finally reached the kitchen, which was dark as a pit, then touched the wall beside me and felt for the light switch, flicking it once to brighten the room. So far, everything's in order... and no squeaky surprises were made by those undead freaks. Though the kitchen lacks something... Something what we humans call food. There aren't even traces of leftovers from lunch earlier. I even checked the fridge, and only found cans of rootbeer and soda and eight large bottles of fresh water. _Not even a fruit in sight..._

Sighing, I closed the fridge and went inside Lass' room. I left the kitchen light on purpose, just to provide the small building an illumination since opening the light at the living room will only attract the undead. The door leading to his room is open, and I was able to see the outline of his body resting on the bed with a little help from the white light that came from the window. It was then I thought that this stillness will get over as soon as we locked eyes. Unfortunately, he's sleeping, another goody-good reason for me to keep my mouth shut for the next set of minutes. So I ended up sitting at the bench beside his room window and watching the snow covering the grounds little by little. It was then I recalled that the time is already 6:00 in the evening did I started to worry for the others.

_*crack*_

The sound was repeated several times, like a sound of cracking your knuckles and fingers, then followed by a soft yawn. I happened to look at the scene behind me, seeing the silver-haired boy sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing me. The boy placed both his arms behind his neck and bent his neck downwards like a prisoner being escorted by the police. He remained in that position for who knows how long that I gave up waiting for his next actions and decided once again to watch at the falling snow. I assume he's trying to bring back the normal circulation of blood in that area of his body.

"Argh..." the next thing I heard are some series of footsteps, its tapping tone fading in the room and reaching the kitchen area where he's currently at. Like he's gonna find even a nibble there...

_*sssssss*  
>*clank*<em>

It sounded like he opened a can of cola or something... Wait, he doesn't drink cola. He drinks...

"Rootbeer again?" I asked when I felt a certain presence from behind. Something was continuously hitting my back several times in a soft manner. Maybe it's his finger? No, if it was his finger, I should had felt warmth already. It was when I turned around did I got my answer: the sleeves of his black jacket. In fact, the black clothing was tied on his waist and...

"Well there isn't any food left so I have to stick to this." was his reply to my question. He sat down beside me, seeing him wearing his favourite ripped white shirt. Lass took another sip from his drink but didn't dare produced any word from his throat. His face was devoid of any emotion while staring at the dark sky, all the while watching the endless fall of snow. We never did exchange a word with each other, creating an awkward silence in the cold room. Of all the words and sentences we learned from school, something must be said from those phrases to keep this stupid silence away.

"Are you ok? You look... a bit depressed." oh good, he finally spoke after a few seconds. But of all the things that needs to be talked about, why my glumness?

"I'm just worried for the others, that's all. I mean they left three hours ago and they're still not here."

"I'm guessing that someone must have thought of an important errand that's why it took them a little while to return here." I'll take that guess a good reason but I couldn't seem to find a way to accept that answer to lighten my mood. "They have their weapons to defend themselves... And Ronan and Amy are the medics... What could be more doubtful, yet frightening, than that?" I couldn't think of an answer to his query. Why am I filling my mind with such dreadful thoughts again...? Something warm and soft left me in the middle of my thoughts, then I noticed his pale hand resting on top of mine. It wasn't long when he took the last sip of his rootbeer and forming his hand into a fist to crush the aluminium can easily. With a single throw, the crushed can landed in the nearest trash bin. _So cool..._

The front door suddenly creaked open and voices filled the living room. As if on cue, the silver-haired boy walked outside his room, all the while gripping my hand tightly to drag me out of my seat. The two of us settled on the chairs beside Mari.

"Oh man, I never felt so tired in my whole life...!" Elesis threw herself on the couch, her dual sword laying carelessly on the floor. While the red-haired girl had the couch all by herself, Jin and Ryan were on the floor like doormats, the bags of clothes covering their tired faces. Some of the bags soon disappeared, as Amy and Lire took them inside Jin's room to try them out. Dio was carrying two more large bags and headed off to the kitchen. He left the bags on the table and went inside his room without saying a single word. Sure enough, all of them are blood-stained.

"Care to tell me what happened as to why you all took three hours to go home?" Seighart interrupted.

"Sorry for the long wait." Ronan spoke, leaning on the door. "We're trying to find the map of Bermesiah to identify a possible hiding place of Lich's." he took the said object out of his bag and spread it on the nearby table. Elesis and the other guys (minus Sieghart) stood beside the blue-haired boy to study the map. "Here's the answer..." he pointed at a certain area of the map.

"Forsaken Barrows..." Jin read, leaning closer. "It says here... _Police reports show that numerous dead bodies were found walking at this gravesite of the City of Kanavan. _Sounds like the right place for that necromancer."

"But the town's too far away from here. I mean, we're at Serdin City and that Forsaken Barrows' located at the northern part of Kanavan City." Ryan groaned tiredly.

"Then let's start tomorrow. No telling what'll happen if we didn't do something..." the red-haired asura stated and walked towards his room, bringing along two bags of clothes, which I assumed belongs to him since Amy took hers earlier. He twisted the knob and found it locked. The red-haired guy sighed tiredly and decided to wait for the two girls to finish their dress-up, tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed.

"Tomorrow? Are you kidding me?" a loud voice groaned, taking everyone's attention to him. It was obviously Sieghart...

Elesis glared at the old man. "Then accept the fact that we have to start the journey tomorrow! You know what old man? I think you need some exercise to strengthen up your fragile bones! You hardly do anything here but to eat and sleep! I think you're lazier than a dog! A dog can bark and guard the house when the owners aren't home, unlike you whose job is to guard us and you still couldn't do it!" the girl continued. Ronan was already beside the furious redhead, his hand resting on the girl's shoulder and whispering things about calming down.

The black-haired man, however, just yawned. "Oh whatever. And don't you dare compare me to a dog Cherry! I don't bark and kill my enemies by just a single bite. I'm a human, not a dog who was infected by some sickening zombie virus." he stated and went back to his relaxing position. Elesis said nothing and sat down on the couch beside Ronan, who continued to lower the temper of the red-haired girl. Apparently, the two of them forgot all about the match Elesis declared earlier. It would be better if it remained unsaid, since we're going to start our journey tomorrow.

A door creaked open and out came Amy and Lire wearing bright outfits. While they headed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Jin said a loud 'thank you' and headed inside his room, bringing along the bags of clothes. There's nothing left for the rest of us to do something so we waited patiently for dinner to be finished. The living room was filled with Sieghart's snores, Elesis already calmed down and made a conversation with Ronan. And Mari? Well, she never peeled her dual-colored eyes off the scene outside. Minutes later, we could smell the heavenly scent of food floating in the air.

"Guys, dinner's ready." Lire called out and we all rose quickly from the couch, walking towards the kitchen. The old man, however, ran to the kitchen and sat down on his seat. The rest of us sighed and Elesis began to steam in anger. Again. Though she remained silent even after sitting down on her chair, knowing the fact that Sieghart won't listen to her. Everyone ate in total silence, creating another awkward feeling. Even Amy and Lire aren't chatting happily. Even if I knew that nothing is wrong here, a question left unanswered in my mind: what the heck is wrong with everyone? Is silent treatment the trending action right now?

"Done. I'll be sleeping for now to refresh myself for tomorrow's journey, which I expect to be continued." Sieghart said in a firm voice and rose from his seat, walking towards his room and leaving us here. One by one, we began to finish eating and soon, we're washing the dishes. So far, no one bothered to speak. After washing the dishes, the others started to yawn. Everyone said good night to each other before heading off to their respective rooms, including me. I never noticed that it was already 9 in the evening until I arrived at Lass' room.

"We better go to sleep now. Tomorrow's the start of our dangerous journey." a voice reminded me from behind. Sure enough, I found the azure-eyed boy standing in front of me. He took my hand and dragged me to the bed, hugging me close to his. He didn't even bothered removing the jacket that continued to hug his waist.

"Better prepare warm outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

"Warm clothes? I'm full of them." we both chuckled. Of course, he always wears warm clothes for crying out loud. He would never be able to survive in this temperature wearing a sleeveless shirt. After a light conversation with him, he reached for the blanket and pulled it until it reached our chest, a sign which tells how tired he is.

"Good night." he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight." I cuddled close to him, taking all the warmth his body could muster. "Dear Gaia... Guide us on our journey tomorrow..." I whispered softly before joining him in the dreamworld.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

><p>Classes will begin at June 13... *hugs her dearest laptop* I hope I can update the next chapter before my deadline TwT (please cooperate with me once again Brain... I plead you...)<p>

And thank you for the reviews x3 Again, review please xD *hands reader a jar of cookies*


End file.
